Second Chances
by kolaps
Summary: Emily, now in Uni, meet up with Naomi again who she declared never to see again after their not too good history. Emily swore that this time, she will not let her hurt her again. Will Emily be able to pull it through?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first AU Fic of Skins. Actually this is the first time I am gonna write a story ever. So I dont know if I will be able to get my idea across... I just got engrossed in reading all Naomily stories here and watching them on Skins that I thought why not try to write my own version. So, yep, feel free to review if you want.. :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Skins.**

* * *

She was laughing so hard that she has tears in her eyes... She was fucking laughing at me for successfully playing her part and was able to prove to all her friends that yes, that girl Emily is indeed gay and that whether its a boy or a girl she can get whoever it is she puts her charms on.

She made a fool of me and after the initial shock of it, i am seething. Who does she think she is for using me and hurting me like this? And I was so fucking blind to see that I was just being played around. It hurt. God how it hurt. My heart feels like its being not only broken into pieces but dispersed into hot lava all at the same time. I want to slap her face, I want to shout and tell everyone that no I am not gay, but I can't move. Because, everybody now knows and my knees are now weakening threatening to collapse any minute now and I dont want to give her further satisfaction of what she did to me. I dont want to cry in front of all those people but my face is not cooperating right now and when I felt the intial drop of tears, I turned and started to run. Run until all the laughter diminishes in my ear. Run until I saw the gates to the school. Run until I felt my knees start to wooble but still I pushed through, not wanting to stop and not caring where it leads me to. God, it hurt. And then I stumbled and fall face down. And that is when I started to cry all the more. Cried so hard like I haven't cried like that in my whole life. My shoulder's were shaking so hard and I was having difficulty breathing. After some god knows minutes long in that position, I rolled over not caring if somebody will see, because basically I dont fucking care anymore. I hurt all over thinking what I did to deserve this, this.., cruelty, heartless cruelty. She used, betrayed, made a fool out of me and worst of all this is that I had fallen. Fallen hard for her. I have always like her ever since I laid my eyes on her about 2years ago, but I was not willing to accept it yet back then that I can be this attracted to a girl.. a girl! for fucks sake.. I did not know I am gay until I have looked into those blue eyes of her and felt my heart do flip-flop.

And when finally, I thought she notices me, thought that she has changed because of me, thought that finally this gorgeous girl that I think will only talk to me in my dreams is finally talking to me and seems to like me and giving her time for me, I have to say that in those weeks, I have fallen for her all the more. I have opened my heart and tell her things that I usually just keep inside of me. She is the first one that had made me feel whole and so fucking happy with just one smile. But then now, as my crying starts to subside, she is also the first person, even more than all the hurt my sister KAtie has given me summed up, that has made me feel this shit.

As coherent thoughts comes to mind, it makes me think on how I can face all people at school now after all that. I decided I dont want to go to school there anymore and no matter what my parents will say I will have to transfer, it was just unbearable for me to still stay after that. And seeing her always will just kill me. Despite her hurting me like this, I know deep within, that I still love her as much as I want to hate her and curse her or strangle her.

I started to look around and see where my feet carried me. And I found out that I am in park. Good thing at least there where only small people there at this time of the day.

That was the last time I have seen of her. And despite those few times, I still miss her, I just have to remember to get it into my thick head that she was nothing but a bitch. And as the year ended, with me in my new school despite my parents not agreeing, I finally come to terms with who I am. And I also have grown to introduce who I really am to the new crowd that I was in. I have to say in a way I am glad on what happened because it made me come out and be comfortable with who i am. A year being in this new school and finally I am now confident that I am now able to have a few dates here and there and this is still besides those other invitations that I just choose to ignore. In short, a year and one summer later I am finally fine.

I then procedeed to Uni right after College and was able to find a pad with my best pal JJ. Unfortunately though since it is a big apartment we also got to share it with his older cousin. I dont mind really because I get to take the room for myself and he does not usually pry on other people's business and yes, he knows that I am gay. So yeah all well and good.

That is until I saw her again....

****************************************

"You going out?", JJ said as he notices me put the phone down and practically skip to my room to prepare. I assume he heard the conversation I just had.

"Yep. Remember, Lia? Ha! She called! Told you she likes me, it was just a matter of time", I said and then laughed at JJ's reaction. Well, we both know that Lia is like one of the hottest and not to mention straight girl in school. So it was quite a shock to JJ that my tricks is now reaping the results and that I might have indeed able to convert Lia from being straight to well bisexual at the least. I already have the perfect plan in my mind on where I will take her and with that I rushed to my room to shower.

****************************************

Minutes later, I am looking at my mirror with a satisfied smirk in my face. I look good. Now, I am saying that not in a boastful manner ok, it was just mere honesty, I mean I have to look good, my date is! And then with that thought I smiled one last time before I started picking up the things I would need to bring.  
I heard JJ talking below and a slam in a nearby door. It must have been Ian, JJs cousin. But then JJ is still talking, so ohhh... Ian has a girl invited over? That is interesting, I wonder though if its the same girl or he has changed girlfriends again for the nth time that month. I swear, Ian can be such a guy slut. But then who I am to judge eh?

****************************************

I was bouncing at the stairs feeling good and excited at what I know will be the outcome of my date with Lia when suddenly I paused as I heard the person that JJ is talking to starts to laugh. I know that laugh!!! how could I forget it? And in that simple laugh, I swear I felt my heart stop beating.  
"God, please dont let it be her", I asked out slowly and silently.

I continued down slowly and I actually jumped out when Ian almost knock me down in his hurry to get down.

"Ei sorry. Did I startle you?", Ian said with his eyes laughing. I must have looked ridiculous tiptoeing silently towards JJ and their 'visitor'.

I laugh to hide the embarassment and shrug my shoulders as I prepare myself to face the person that I have hoped I would never ever laid my eyes on again. And silently prayed that I heard it wrong.

But then, as we round the corner towards the living room, which by the way I have no choice but to pass if I have to go out of the house hence have no excuse in skipping meeting with this 'visitor', I realize that my prayers are not that good because there with an amuse smile on her face at something that JJ mentioned and still looking as gorgeous as ever and fuck me for noticing it but she is still indeed very gorgeous if not more, sits Naomi. The same girl that totally fucked my life not more than 2 years ago.

"Keep your cool and show that you are not affected in any way by her presence because she will just take it as an oppurtunity to add to her overgrown ego", I practically kept repeating it in mind and then with a last shrug of my shoulder, I asked JJ about my coat because fuck it, I tossed it earlier at the arm of JJs chair which is right beside where Naomi sits right now.

"Hey J, coat please. Yah know running late", I winked at him and laugh so to remove the tension still residing in my heart.

Naomi, who has not notice me earlier turned sideways a smile in her face, but then, it faltered and drop altogether when she saw me standing only a few feet away.

"Going out then?", it was Ian walking up beside me. "Who is it this time? I swear Emily at the rate you are going lately, I will have to think that I am having a competition here!" and then he burst out laughing as to which I reply.

"Fuck Off" but with a smile in my face.

"Oh by the way, this is Naomi, and rules Emily, I found her first so no snatching it up right in front of my nose eh?", still with a hint of laughter in his eyes as he was saying this. He was actually oblivious of the fact that Naomi is still there looking at me intently and still with shock on her face. I pretended not to notice and took the oppurtunity to reply to Ian to let Naomi know how she is nothing to me now.

"I wouldn't even try Ian", I laughed loud, "All your's. Yup thanks not interested", and then I laughed again. Feels good to laugh, removes all the tension and makes me return to my normal confident self.

But JJ must have seen the shock in Naomi's face but misinterpreted it to be something else. Thanks God for that, because after that awful day I did not relay to anybody that once I have been foolish to fall in love with a girl who just made me a complete fucking idiot.

"Oh sorry Naomi, you must be confused, Emily here is gay yah know. That is why Ian and her is something like competing over gorgeous girls in campus", he said with a smile. But then Ian looked at him and mouth the word "NO" which means he just dont want Naomi to think that he is well... a slut. To which I internally laugh, if Ian only knew how bigger slut his date is.

"But of course Ian can be serious when it comes to girls that deserve his serious attention yeh? I just dont know with Emily though she is practically one of the hottest chick in campus, both with guys and girls alike and with that you really cant expect her to settle with one right?", JJ mentioned with a smile pleased to finally get back at me as I constantly pissed him off with the way he is with girls. JJ has got a long way in improving himself. A year before he was actually this awkward guy that constantly get locked on whenever he talks about something. That is why I have actually warmed up to him fast and we got close. He managed to be out of it already, although there are still some rare occassions that he still get locked on but often times not. And I am proud that I was there with him as his best friend through his earlier struggles.

I reached out and punched him lightly in the shoulder and then with all my effort I gave him a cheeky grin and said, "ha.. but then I got a date tonight with a rather gorgeous girl so we will never know eh?" And then looking at Naomi who is still silent, I managed to say straight to her face and with a nonchalant ring to my voice I said, "So, Naomi, nice seeing you huh? Gotta go though, bye guys..," and then without waiting for her to answer I turn around left the room.

Having seen Naomi again just made me all the more looking forward to be with Lia already. But on my way, I cant help but think on why the hell she still have this effect on me? Fuck, it was like more than a year since it happened right? So why? But maybe I just haven't get over with the fact yet that she used me? Yup, thats it probably. I haven't got my revenge yet and its not as if she is already sorry for what she did. Yup, that is why my heart is racing. Not because I am still in love with her, which was duh, rather foolish of me to be that way, but because I am still completely and utterly angry at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: madambitch – yep first time ever. Lol. But thanks for the review, I'll try to keep up.**

** To all – so anyway, here is the 2nd installment. Sorry for the delay guys been busy from work. Again, feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

_"So Naomi, nice seeing you huh?"_

For some reason these last few words that Emily said before she went out made Naomi feel gloomy for the rest of the evening.

In general, Ian has been sweet for the most part of the early evening and throughout dinner. When he invited her at his place despite their first date out, Naomi thought why not as he seems like a really cool guy. And she really would need someone to show her the ropes at this Uni as she has been late in enrolling.

She was still having quite a good time when he left her there at the living room to 'sort things out' at his room or something like that to which she already knows what Ian might be planning. She actually did not know why she said yes in the first place, maybe its because she just don't want to go back to her place alone at the moment.

But seeing Emily, being actually there are at the same room as her, looking at those brown eyes again, has changed all that. To say that she was shock was a huge understatement. She has never expected to see her again. Last time she heard, and yes she was still curious about her even after all those months, is that Emily will be going a little bit far out of the country for her Uni so she did not expect to bump into her or even be in the same school as her.

When she turned and saw her there smiling at JJ, Naomi has to blink to make sure she was not seeing things. Now, of course, she already knew that Emily was cute with her awkwardness towards her when they were in college. The way that Emily will shyly smile when Naomi goes out of her way and flirt with her. And the way that Emily crinkles her nose when she laughs at something that Naomi said or her forehead creases when she focuses her attention to what Naomi is saying. But the Emily she has just seen right now is completely different. They way she talks, the way she laugh, everything about her shows, something different, Naomi has not understood what it was earlier until now… She knows that what she saw is a confident Emily. There was no more of the awkward and shy Emily she has known from College. At first Naomi thought, that Emily might have already forgotten her as Naomi has not seen any sign of recognition when Emily looked at her earlier. One thing that did not change though is that Emily's face is still as beautiful as she remembered, and even more. Emily is gorgeous! And Naomi was not able to tear her eyes from her throughout her conversation with Ian and for some reason, Naomi hoped that Emily still wants her. She just don't know yet why she thought of that though after all these years.

*************************

_"What?!! How could you ever think that I have fallen for you E-mi-ly?" Naomi said emphasizing on each of Emily's name as she said it. The event that will be unfolding is not what Naomi has planned but Emily was making it difficult for her, what with Emily asking for Naomi to defend her in front of Naomi's friends. She has a reputation you know so as much as she was hoping to win her bet silently she has no choice but to out it now as her friends are already expecting her to do it._

_Naomi has seen Emily's eyes turned from shock to confused and then turned sad and tears started to appear. She instantly felt guilty at what she has done and about to do, but she has no choice right? I mean, she is Naomi for fucks sake, she never cared! And so swallowing the guilt that had risen she tried not to watch her in the eyes as she continued the plan._

_"Emily you're gay but I am not! Honestly, it was fun at first having your attention following me wherever I am… I--"._

_"yeah… Like a puppy!", interrupted one of Naomi's friends and the group burst out laughing._

_Emily looked at her, hurt in her eyes, realizing that not only did Naomi, made fun of her, but worst, all her friends knows. It dawn to Emily that, all of them might be laughing at her behind her back. All those times that she thought that she was the happiest person on earth because Naomi makes time for her, all those a lie, all those just to make fun of her, all those to just show how stupid she is and how great a fucking actress Naomi is. And worst, everybody now knows that she Emily Fitch is totally helplessly in love with Naomi, and that yes, she is gay. She does not know, how Katie, will accept this. Her family! What will they say? For a second, Emily thinks that she saw signs of guilt in Naomi's eyes but before she even blink, Naomi joined in on the laughter of her friends._

_When Naomi turned, she saw Emily with tears on her eyes as she starts to run. She wants to follow her but her feet would not budge and she had never been more angrier at herself than her not being able to do anything for her, if not for a lover but for a friend, because really, Emily has genuinely been her friend in those short weeks despite all those charades she planned._

******************************************

"Naomi, hey… "

Naomi blink and she saw Ian waving his hand in front of her with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, sorry I must have spaced out…" and as she saw his face from confusion to anger and then frustration, it suddenly dawned on her that they are in his room, her buttons half done. Fuck! They were kissing and she just spaced out?! And for what? For thoughts of Emily from years ago? Great, so much for someone to show her the ropes in Uni. There is no greater insult than to spaced out while someone is kissing you. She has to explain fast and Naomi thought, "Fuck Naomi, think!".

"Sorry Ian, there is such a lot of things that I still have to sort out from home and I was quite tired from all the activities I have to do today, I guess.", and then she gave him her most sorry look that she can come up with.

Naomi can see that Ian was not pleased with her answer and she heard the low growl he let out before having a deep breath and said, "It's ok Naomi. If you want you can just stay here tonight, we don't need to do anything besides it's already late for you to walk home…And I don't want to go out anymore…"

Naomi is indeed knackered making the offer quite tempting. She looked at the clock on his bedside table and to his face. Although he looked pissed, well he has the right to be, he seemed to genuinely want her to just rest. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Ok. Thanks Ian, and I am really sorry, I'll just make it up to you ok?", Naomi replied as she smiled suggestively and wink to which Ian beamed and said, "I will count on that".

*********************************************

An hour later, Ian's body started to relax and Naomi heard him start to snore which just means that he has at last fallen to sleep. Ian has still insisted for them to hug and earlier he was actually throwing her kisses at her nape, at her shoulder blades, and eventhough most of the times she must have already gave in to those type of touches, but surprisingly not tonight.

She looked at the clock again, another 30minutes has left but still sleep is being difficult. She gave up and decided to stand up and maybe get a drink or something.

Naomi tiptoed her way downstairs careful not to wake anyone up and went to the kitchen to check on the fridge for some water or anything that she can drink. She was just about to go back up when suddenly she heard the door locked being turned. It suddenly hit her that Emily has not yet come back and it must be her opening the door!

Naomi felt her heart do a skip and she immediately went back to the kitchen as she still does not know what to say to her but after a few seconds decided against it as she knows that it will be ridiculous to avoid it.

As she turned, she stopped on her tracks though because there up against the door is Emily and her date. The girl Emily is with, Lia as Naomi remembered, was moaning while Emily is kissing her neck and grinding her hips against her date.

"Fuck Emily, please, I want you… I'm tired of teasing, plea—Ohh!", Lia almost shouted as Emily has suddenly inserted her fingers at the waistband of her knickers and directly touched her center.

After what felt like minutes of watching this scene, Naomi seems to snapped out of it and quickly went back to the kitchen. She still hears Lia moan more as to whatever is Emily doing to her now. And then she heard, Emily's all too familiar voice, now deep and husky with lust.

"Bedroom…"

And then she heard the two of them hurriedly went up the stairs but not without the occasional things that Emily might be doing because Naomi can hear them pause and Lia continue to either moan or say "fuck", or "oh god", or "please".

For no reason why, Naomi felt her heart clench everytime she hears these words being said by Lia that she even went to the point of covering her ears with her hands just so she would not hear anything anymore. She find it difficult to breath after seeing Emily being intimate with another girl and she scolded herself in feeling that way.

"What the fuck Naomi? Why do you care anyway?!! You are not jealous right??! You cant be!", Naomi whispered to herself. And then she rested her back on the wall and slides down to sit because for whatever reason it is she suddenly felt weak… And then after a few minutes of just sitting and having deep breaths, she speak out loud, "Fuck, am I jealous?!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: my Third installment.. Though, I think it's quite a little short. I am trying to do update faster. *grins***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

* * *

"Ugh.. fuck sake".. God, I think I feel my head being torn apart. Fucking hang over. I rollover and felt something soft beside me, and I blinked a few times because my eyes are still blurry. As my eyes starts to focus, I realize I am in my bed and the soft thing besides me is actually a her. I am in bed with Lia. Wow! I must have drank a lot last night but definitely not that enough to prevent Lia from going home with me. This thought made me grin, but then my grin dropped as I remember the OTHER things that happened last night that made me drank more vodka than I should have drank when I am on a date.

"Fucks sake why does she have to be here?! Of all the fucking schools, she is here", I whispered covering my face with one hand.

I felt Lia starts to stir beside me and I turned to look at her. She has her lips slighty open and has some frisk of her hair covering her face. Lia is really beautiful and I should feel lucky and have a whooping "yes" with a jump that I am able to get her into my bed. Despite the initial awkwardness on her side as we started to undress and on the first time I have touched her, she became braver later on and was even the one to initiate it in the early morning hours. Even my groggy mind in that early hour cannot resist her advances and so here I am, still in bed with a fucking headache from all the drinks and the lack of sleep.

I sighed again and then I carefully pulled out my hand which is suddenly feeling numb at the moment because Lia's head is resting on it.

I grab an oversize shirt and then my ladies boxer shorts and carefully opened the door thinking of washing my face and then maybe fixing breakfast for Lia and me. I turned around watching Lia as I carefully moved outside and then closed the door back. I went first for the bathroom as I can already taste my raging morning breath. After brushing and washing my face I feel better already and then went to open the door thinking of making breakfast in bed instead. Yep that would definitely make Lia's day. Awesome sex plus breakfast in bed and I would be totally tatooed in her mind. I chuckled at this thought but then I felt my throat gone dry as I raised my eyes and suddenly fall on blue eyes that I have not yet forgotten even after all those years.

Why the fuck is she still here?! Isn't it like late already? Dammit now this is awkward. I saw Naomi starts to fidget and lowered her eyes, great, dont tell me she knows how to be nervous now and in front of me of all people.

"Hi", I said matter of factly.

"Uhm.. Hi. Sorry did I startle you?"

What? Did I hear it wrong? Sorry? Is that what she said? Wow, people do change right? But still it does not change the fact that she has been a terrible bitch to her when they were in college and still does not change the fact that she made fun of me, hurt me, and and... ok ok.. I should stop or else I might end up loosing my cool and she would think that she still has an effect on me. I have decided last night that I would not give her that satisfaction anymore. So I started to speak,

"A little maybe..", giving her the most realistic grin that I could come up with. "Never heared anybody got out... So.., rough night last night?", I said with a matching raise of my eyebrows to show her that I am teasing.

She gave me a slight smile and just shrug her shoulders.

What is wrong with her? Where are the snide remarks? Was she not always the one having her thoughts voice out even when back to the time that I THOUGHT we were together?

"So..", I tilted my head to one side as I look at her. "bathroom is free, is it not the reason why you are waiting here?" I smiled again and was not able to stop my eyes from wandering from her face down and up again, slightly pausing on her lips, and then back to her eyes. I saw her notice the way I look. Shit! So much for not giving her the satisfaction of me still being affected by her.

But then I saw her starts to blush and then looked down. Heeey... That I did not expect. Is she not like straight? Right? And like, is she not the one who declared that she is not in any way WILL BE fucking interested in me? Ok, I have to get out of here because everything is just getting weirder at the moment.

"Well then, I better go downstairs, Lia will be up any minute now.", and then I went past her and starts to go down the stairs but then I stopped and turned, well she is still there looking at me. Was she checking me out or what? Fuck, might be the hang-over remnants I am seeing things. Anyway being a nice person that I am, I asked, "Do you want breakfast? I can fix more for both you and Ian if you want, though I know Ian is not much into breakfast"

"No, uhm.. It's ok. I was actually planning to leave after washing up"

"Ok then, up to you", and then I turned around again but then I heard her call my name so I stopped and look at her again.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

I frowned, "For?"

"I mean, well, you offering breakfast."

She is really weird you know. So I cant help but ask, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.. yes I am ok.", she smiled though a little bit shaky.

I wonder what's wrong with her. Did Ian made it rough for her last night that she banged her head on his headboard? or something like that? Ugh, dont want to visualize those, so I look at her intently and then said, "No problem." And then I turned back again, and went down the stairs faster this time, but when at last I was down, I heard her call my name again. So I looked up to see her standing at the top of the stairs, looking down. And by the way, I just have to say that my view, is MORE than ok. What with Naomi wearing a short skirt, who would not be ok? But heck, shake your thoughts Emily, this is Naomi, remember? I scolded myself.

I stared at her but she seems to be struggling to say something.

"What is it?", I asked and placed a little impatience tone in my voice so that she stops being weird.

"Uhm.. I.. Well, I did not expect you to be here.. I mean same school just like before.. and.. well I think JJ mentioned that.. well, there are classes where we both are in?..," she smiled.. "Felt like old times eh?", she continued looking at me intently.

Why is she even stammering? And what did she say? Old Times? Fuck's sake dont want to go back to that 'Old Times' hell part of my life. So, I put up a chuckle and said, "Definitely not old times my dear", making a quote symbol gesture with my fingers on the old times part, "Id like to believe that I have grown up and stop making stupid mistakes..At least, I try to,", then I laughed. Well, I said that to show her that what ever happened at the past I have no care anymore but put in a laugh so as not to make things looks serious, "but yeah.. it is nice to be back here in Bristol, Katie was constantly grinding me each day for me to sign up here, so I basically have a choice of either being away but being constantly nagged or just be here just so to have peace, at least now that I live in a flat..", I grinned at her and added, "..and besides Bristol is fun.."

I saw Naomi slightly frowned at the part when I said 'stupid mistakes' and she inhaled deeply looking at me.

"hey you better get to it..bathroom i mean.. I just have to rush this breakfast thingy if i want this to be a breakfast in bed for my girl up there, right?", I winked at Naomi. "See you in school, ok?"

"Ok".

And then I finally went to the kitchen and started to prepare. After a few minutes, I here the front door being opened and then I knew Naomi is gone.

I paused and sigh, "What the fuck is the matter with that Campbell, is she playing games again?" I frowned, and then after a long pause, I chuckled, if she is trying to fuck my mind again, she is in for a disappointment Because there is only one thing I can say, Game on!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long overdue update. Got caught up in work.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own skins, if I do, Season 4 should be airing now.. :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 04**

Naomi have been walking mindlessly for about half an hour now going back to the scene that happened at Emily s place.

"Fuck! That s just great", Naomi thought to herself. She is thinking how much of a fucking idiot she must have looked to Emily this morning. What with all the blabbering and gibberish comments she had made instead of just saying that she is like well, what can she say anyway, like she was really happy to see her again? And then, what does that mean anyway? She haven't even sorted out on why she feels like this. Yes, she was indeed shock and yes at the same time she cant deny the warmth that flowed through her after seeing Emily again after all those months. And yes, she cant deny the fact that somehow she hoped that Emily still like her as before, or want her enough to pursue her again. But why in the hell she had that wishful thinking she hadn't sorted it out yet. I mean for fuck sakes, she was the one who adamantly slapped it to Emily's face before that she will NOT fall for her. But so much for the I am not Gay thing that she shouted. After Emily left, on that awful day, she tried to go back to her usual self before the stupid bet they did with her friends. Yes, it all started with a bet. Well, with her ex-friends, whatever the heck you call that because she just realized after rechecking that what they have in the group is not really friendship, they were all full of crap. They were just there for each other during fun times and bitching times but other than that you can never really rely on each of her so-called friends before.

On the other hand, the few short weeks that she spent with Emily was nothing compared to the months she has with her group. Yes, at the start it was really forced with her just wanting to show-off that she indeed can get anyone she wanted..

_"AnyONE huh?" Jess said with an arch of her eyebrow... While tilting her head to puff out the smoke from the spliff she had._

_"Yep, anyone", Naomi said smugly._

_"Are you that confident enough for a bet on that?".._

_Naomi not being the one who backdown, also arched her eyebrow and drag out the words.. "Sure..."_

_"Ok. The first one to enter the room to THAT class except if YOU already did shagged the person, will be the subject to the bet", Jess said pointing to the room across the hall where they are actually sitting._

_Naomi, just simply said, "k"..._

_It was then that Emily turn round the corner and went straight for the room because she forgot something when she left the room earlier._

_"Well well.. we have a winner".. Jess smirked._

_"The fuck Jess, I am not gay ok..".. Naomi protested with a roll of her eyes._

_"Well, the rules we have is ANYONE who first entered that room.. we did not actually say like only guys right".. Jess was laughing.. and looking at the other people at the table who also laughed with her._

_Naomi did not like being laughed at.. So she scowls.. "Yah, ANYONE, but I DONT DO girls.., it is supposed to be implied to be GUYS...duh".. she said rolling her eyes and scanning her supposed to be friends at the table somehow hoping that they will agree with her.. but then they just continued laughing.._

_"Come on Naomi, why, you afraid now?", mocked one of the girls._

_"I dont even know if she is into GIRLS. What will she think if I start to flirt with her. And for fuck sake, what will OTHER people think? For all I know she is a homophobe!".. Naomi protested hoping they will look at it her way._

_But no, jess was adamant for her to go through with it. And so it all started. The stupid mess that she is currently into right now._

After Emily left back then, Naomi realizes how much she had let Emily inside her. Well, not literally, they haven't had sex, if that is what you think. But yes they have kissed, and yep kind of a lot, all the while convincing herself that it was just a kiss so she is still straight and that she was just so into the kiss just to really convince Emily and not let Emily think that it was just a game. But who was she kidding, right?

Thinking back, she knew that there were a lot of instances, that she started to want more. Taste her more, touch her more, but she won't because she was telling herself over and over again that she is not fucking gay. But all those thoughts flew out the window about 4months since Emily was officially out of her life. She missed her and she started to avoid her OLD friends. She thought that she just missed the excitement of having to kiss a girl, stupid right? That yep, maybe she indeed turned gay with Emily and that she likes girls now or something like that. So yep, she tried it with a girl again. Who the girl is, not that important anymore, although Naomi felt bad about the person being her experiment. They kissed and although she does not feel that strongly of prolonging the relationship she needs to know what is it that she really wants. So yep, she had sex with this girl that she met 4months or 5months so after emily left. It was the first time she did that with a girl. But after that, she broke up with her. Realizing that it was all a mistake and she was just confused and hence since she did NOT like the sex, she is not gay afterall. But wrong, right? Because everytime, she keeps hoping that Emily will come back. Everytime she saw her twin, Katie across the hall, her stomach do flip flops and she started to smile only to be replaced by a frown to see that it is not Emily but Katie. Not to mention that Katie hates her because she was the reason Emily transferred. Yep, Katie found out. News spread fast you know.

As Naomi raised her eyes she noticed that she has stopped walking and is now in front of the door of the one person that well she had gotten quite close to since late last year. She never expected for them to be even close because well she is a friend of Emily and at first Naomi thought that all Emily's friend will be pissed off by her. And though, it was awkward at first, they have actually gotten to be close much to her surprise. Maybe this is what she needs someone that may understand this stupid things that is happening to her right now. She hesitated while her fingers hover over the doorbell. She took a deep breath and blow it out slowly, thinking that yes she will understand. And then she pressed the button.

*********************************************

"Naomi.."

"Eff"

Effy raised her eyebrows out of curiousity on why all of a sudden Naomi is in her front door. She stepped aside to let Naomi know that she can come in.

Naomi stepped inside and followed Effy to her room.

"So.."

"Nothing.. just want to see how are things with you. Been quite sometime since we talk what with me being delayed in enrolling", Naomi replied all of a sudden doubting if her plan of talking about this things that she feels about Emily to Eff is right.

After no answer from Effy, Naomi looked up and see that Effy is looking at her intently and then when their eyes met, Effy suddenly smirked and started shaking her head smiling in that mysterious way that she did.

Naomi frowned.

"What?"

Then Effy made a small laugh causing Naomi's eyebrows to raise even more.

"What is it? What's so funny?". Naomi is getting impatient now as she started to rise from her seat deciding that maybe Effy is high on drugs right now and hence waste of her time to be spending it here.

"Look Eff, if you're busy right now and dont want me here, I can go you know. You dont have to-"

"I know why you're here"

Effy is looking at Naomi intently with a slight smile on her lips.

"What do you mean"

"I gather from the way you look and this sudden appearance on my doorstep that you finally knew about who is currently back in town right?"

Naomi's jaw dropped. How did Effy knew that this visit is all about Emily? God am I that obvious?

"I know you went out with Ian. I know that Ian is currently staying with JJ, being his cousin. And I happen to know that, well, I ate lunch with Katie, so basically she practically declared to the whole gang that Emily is back and she is staying at JJ's place." Effy paused looking at Naomi intently. She knows that Naomi has had a change of heart regarding Emily after Emily left college on the second year. She can see it from the way she casually ask for any updates that Katie may have regarding Emily's move. At first, Effy thought that it was just out of guilt. But then, looking at her intently you will see that its definitely more than that. She saw the change in Naomi when Emily and her were together. That is why she did not judge her when almost everybody else in the gang did, well mostly because of Katie's ability of convincing people, not that it was difficult to convince them knowing full well that Naomi had made fun of Emily in front of a lot of people in campus.

"I gather you have seen her already?"

Naomi sighed. "Yes.. Last night and we talked this morning." Naomi admitted frowning a little remembering their awkward talk.

"Then?"

"I dont know. I was shocked. I mean I did not know she is back and then all of a sudden she was there..It took me completely by surprise."

"What did she say to you?"

"Well, nothing really.. I mean last night, she said hi and then that's it. I tried talking to her this morning but..." Naomi paused and spread out her fingers that were placed on her lap and then she took a deep breath and sigh.

After a long pause Effy spoke, "But?.."

Naomi looked up. "I don't know I feel confused.."

Effy sighed. Truth is she is quite fed up with this self searching excuse that Naomi is into. She knows that Naomi likes Emily. Heck, she might even want to say that Naomi LOVES Emily, though Effy knows she might be wrong.

"You know what? I hate to break it to you Naomi, you like her, that much is obvious ok? Fuck sake, you have never forgotten to always include to mention her or ask about her everytime we had some serious conversation over the past year. What I dont understand is if I am right, and I know I am, that you indeed like Emily why the fuck in the first place did you hurt her the way you did?!"

Naomi looked up and was a little shocked from the outburst from Effy. She did not know that she has been that obvious for the past few years. Heck, she herself did not even notice that she has been doing what Effy has just pointed out in the past year. She really has no choice now but to answer those piercing blue eyes. She tilted her head and brought her hands up to her face burying her face in her hands in the process.

"Was they right? Was it for your own EGO boost? Huh?" mocked Effy. Effy knows that the blonde needed this. Naomi has to fucking accept what is in reality already fucking dangling in front of her eyes. Effy does not know why she even bothers to help, but all this shit is already hitting her nerves as much as she does not want to show it to Naomi. Effy looked at Naomi's form. Hunched over herself while sitting, face covered with her hands and waited for the answer she knows will finally put an end to all those confusion that Naomi has been in for the last few months.

Naomi moved and slowly lifted her gaze to Effy. Sadness evident in her eyes while she whispered, "I was... afraid Eff".. she started and Effy saw her eyes starts to glisten and a single tear falls down to her cheek. And Effy thought, finally!

"Afraid that my friends will embarass me. Afraid that people will laugh at me. Afraid at what people will think of me. But most specially I was.. I was afraid that, I have started to let a person be part of me. It's what scared me the most Eff.. After what happened to my parents, I vowed that I would never be hurt the way my mother have hurt when dad left us. I was scared because I knew that somehow.. somehow.. Emily has managed to start digging into those walls I have put up. I thought if I hurt her and really push her away that all those feelings will be gone. But I was.. I was wrong.. ".

Naomi's tears are now on full flow. She has not been open about what she really feel about anybody other than Emily before, but now here she is crying in front of Effy. And the ironic thing is, its about Emily.

Effy just looked at Naomi because honestly, she is not fucking good in any consoling part. It's not really one of her asset. So currently, she is cursing herself in pushing Naomi to open up all those that keeps bothering her. Though at the same time, as a friend, she is happy that finally Naomi admitted that she really have loved Emily and seems to her that Naomi still do. Effy just waited for Naomi to finish crying before she started to speak.

"You can still make things right"

Naomi wiped her tear stained face suddenly conscious that she has actually wept that hard and looked at Effy thankful that she did not see any pity on Effy's eyes.

"There is no point. She has already moved on. And I am still fucking stuck"

"Just like they say, be careful what you wish for..."

Effy went to the kitchen and picked up a tissue and toss it towards Naomi seeing that Naomi is struggling to put her face back to normal.

"Naomi, yes, Emily has changed. I can see it the first time we meet with her not later than a week after she came back. But one thing is for sure, she does not really know yet that you were sorry about what you did to her." Naomi looked up to Effy. "What are you trying to say?"

Effy shrugged.

"All I am saying is that its either you forget about her as well and moved on, or, you can tell her that you were sorry and then win her back.. It's not as if she is in a relationship right now, yeah? Besides it you ever decided to win her back, its about time you do the effort this time after all those things that Emily has to endure before just because of you."

"But.. But what if she really does not want me anymore?"

"Then at least you have tried and maybe finally you will not be fucking stuck anymore on Emily ok? You're stuck because you know you did something stupid to something that might have actually been beautiful.. "

Naomi sighed. Effy is right. Besides she really does owe Emily an apology no matter if Emily will still want her back or not. That much she deserved right?

Naomi smiled and stand up and before she knew it she walked over to Effy and gave her a short hug and then said thanks.

Naomi walked back to her house that night feeling more confident about what she wants now. She knew she never wanted anything more than this. And she wants to use all her strength to get what she really wants this time. She wants Emily back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Nothing much to do at work so was able to continue writing. *grins* Thanks for all those who placed their comments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own SKINS. I love Naomily story line though that much is obvious I think. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Ouch!" Emily glared at Katie and hissed, "What?!!"

"What do you mean, what?! You are fucking sleeping again. You want the teacher to see?", Katie hissed back glaring and looking from her sister and back towards the person at the front of the room.

Emily squinted at her twin sister totally pissed off for the intrusion but knew that Katie has a point. She groan and rub her palms across her face scrunching it at the same time in an attempt to remove the heaviness of her eyes. Fuck, she should not have went out again with Lia last night. That girl has the whole energy source plant in her! Not that she is complaining but for someone that claims that Emily is her first time with a girl. For Lia to be having that.. well that URGES one after the other, she is beginning to think that either Lia is a nymph or something like that, or Lia has never had orgasms with her ex boyfriends before that it became like a drug to her, making her, Emily Fitch, just too damn good for Lia not to be able to resist. Emily would like to think that it is the second reason, because frankly she does not want to handle people with head problems AGAIN. Yes again, because, she already had some experience with someone who become so utterly obsessed with her that she has threatened Emily that she will kill herself if Emily leave her. To think they were just together for like two weeks or so. Thank God, the girl's family move, not because their daughter is suicidal but because they found out that she is gay and Emily is a disease that made their daughter that way. So, they dragged her away to "straighten" her, whatever that means. Emily has never been glad to have parents not accepting of their kids sexual orientation after that day.

Finally when Emily felt she was about to drift off again, the doorbell rang completely waking up her groggy mind.

"Thank God... What did you do last night anyway for you to be knackered like that?", Katie said while packing up her things and preparing to move out of the classroom.

"Nothing. Just went out and had a few drinks"

"Few drinks? Even if you have lots of drinks you dont get knackered that fast anymore Ems.", Katie replied raising her eyebrows.

"Hey I have always been a light drinker you know that"

"Yeah, like.. BEFORE... we already went out like four times since you get back and you are NOW nowhere near a light drinker, you have said so yourself", Katie pausing and looking at her intently. Emily sighed, this is one of the few times that she wish Katie is back to her old self, not caring about her and all. But after she left, Katie has changed from being all the more horrible to her during phone calls to becoming all soft and pleading with her to go back to Bristol.

"I just had a date Katie that took up most of my night last night, no big deal ok?"

"Which chick is it this time Ems?"

On other circumstances, Emily might have smiled because Katie has really changed and have completely accepted her being gay, but then a figure came round at the far corner looking sexy as hell but someone that she is getting a little wee bit tired of. Talk about becoming clingy or something like that.

"Hi Ems!", Lia breath out, her smile wider than Emily have ever seen her smiled before and her face is glowing. Emily notices Lia glancing to her lips and back to her eyes. Lia is still not ready to let other people know, something that Emily now is grateful for, because she swears by the look in Lia's eyes right now, if on other situation she might have already been slumped to the wall behind her ravaged right in the middle of school lockers.

Katie eyed Lia suspiciously and looked back at Emily. "Never mind, I already know the answer.." Katie smirked and then took off.

"What was that all about?" Lia asked, worried what Emily's twin sister meant.

"Never mind about that we are just discussing about something", Emily reassured her. There is no point in telling her that well Katie is her twin and there are things that even left unsaid, one of them will already know.

Lia breath showing a sign of relief and then moved a little bit closer to Emily and whispered.. "I miss you already" she whispered seductively.

Fuck! There she goes again.. They just started to went out like 3days ago right? Though thinking about it, there is nothing wrong with it right? But maybe she just does not feel that way about her. On why she dont, she does not know.. I mean if hotness is a basis, Lia way surpassed that category but it feels that there is something missing like..

"Ems.." Naomi? Emily recognize that voice anywhere and she stilled herself because she swears her heartrate had doubled all of a sudden with one simple call to her name. Emily turned around and sure enough Naomi is at her back, smiling and looking hot as ever even with just a simple top and a skirt. But Emily kept her cool and answered, "Hey.. "

Naomi smiled all the more when Emily replied and cleared her throat preparing to ask the question that she has been practicing this morning before finding all the courage to finally approach Emily.

"Excuse me and you are?", interrupted Lia with a raised eyebrow, irritated that now Emily's back is facing her and that Emily's attention has been taken.

Naomi blink noticing Lia for the first time and simply answered, "Naomi..", when Lia did not acknowledged she repeated, "I'm Naomi Campbell", Naomi smiled at Lia despites Lia's dagger eyes.

"What? Naomi Campbell?" Lia bursted trying to stop herself from laughing. "What's that like the supermodel?", and now she snickered. Naomi, got flustered for a minute but then, the fuck, NOBODY makes fun of her like that and gets away with it, she told herself. So, injecting all the Naomi bitcheness that she naturally has, she raises her eyebrows straightened her shoulders and look at Lia straight in the eye, "Yeah. Why you have a problem with that?" she drawled out her voice, showing that she is not a typical girl that she can push around like a toy.

Lia took one look at Naomi's smug face and at Emily's back, that haven't even turned around to defend her, and she felt hurt. So Lia replied, "No, of course not. I have to go, see yah around Emily". Emily look over her shoulder to just gave her a wave and turned back to Naomi.

Naomi saw the look of hurt in the girl's face that Emily did not even gave her a final proper glance before she went away and call it evil or what but she rather feels fucking wonderful that Emily is giving full attention on her. She saw it as a good sign.

*********************************

"So.. what is it Naomi?"

"Uhm.. " Fuck there she goes again with the blaberring. Christsake, Naomi put it together. She breath and tried again.. "Well, JJ happened to mention that him and I have 3rd period together and that you two have the same class, so I was wondering if I can walk with you to our class?"

Emily slightly frowned and angled her head to the side, clearly surprised at Naomi's offer. But then she gave Naomi her cheeky smile and nodded. If only Emily knew how her smile affected Naomi.

After a few silence while walking, Emily broke it.

"Thanks for the save back there.."

Naomi smiled gratefully because she has been racking her brain for something smart to say to break the silence between them.

"Save? From who, that girl you are talking to?"

"Yeah.."

"Girlfriend?" Naomi mentioned, but hoping desparately that the answer is what she is hoping it would be.

Emily laughed and Naomi smiled all the more, "What? It's not as if I dont know that you are already out you know", Naomi winked at her letting Emily know that she is not in any way awkward with Emily being gay anymore.

Seeing Naomi in a funny mood, Emily laughed all the more and after calming down, she said smiling and looking at Naomi.. "Sorry was just quite surprised on how you just said those in a matter of fact way.. But to answer your question, no, she is not my girlfriend and no, I have no plan in getting one in the near future. Relationships are just fucking complicated. Better alone, that way you can have lots of options to choose from everytime you go out for fun" Emily replied throwing Naomi a wink back.

Naomi tried to smile after hearing it from Emily and although she was able to pull through the smile, she knows it did not reach her eyes. And so she averted her eyes from Emily's brown ones not wanting her to know yet the effect her words have on her. She knows she wants Emily but it seems clear already that Emily does not want the same thing anymore and in a way it saddens here thinking that she might have already been too late. But, NO, Naomi told herself. Straighten it out Naomi! You are not gonna give up immediately after just a few conversation, you have never been a quiter right? So here goes, another one of Naomi's plans.

"Speaking of going out, I have never been out to party since I got back. Effy happened to mention yesterday that you guys will be going out this weekend and she invited me, but well, dont want to just barge in like that, so you think it would be ok for me to be there? Like your friends, especially Katie won't strangle me or something?", she asked Emily smiling.

"Oh yeah, we have plans, sorry was not able to bring it up earlier. But nah, dont worry about them.. It's been like more than a year they would have gotten over it already. Besides, I have, so why not them right?", Emily said reassuring her. Somehow, the reassurement only got Naomi's mood to dampen even more. But Emily does not even know that she is sorry about what happened right? Seeing that Emily does not even care anymore if she is sorry or not about what happened before seems to blur her hope all the more of getting Emily back again.

Naomi opens her mouth wanting to tell Emily that she is sorry, terribly sorry about what she did to her in college, but it seems that this is not the right time. But she so wants to voice it out just to see if she will still get a reaction from her. Anything, any reaction at all, its better than seeing her just brushing off what happened as if it was nothing significant. Because for her, it was.

She looked up suddenly because Emily grabbed her arms softly, the contact catching her by surprise. Emily must have mistook it for something else because she quickly let go and suddenly Naomi hated herself for having that sudden reaction because despite the brief contact they had, it just made her realize how much she really miss Emily and unconsciously she caught her lower lips through her teeth out of a nervous habit and find herself looking at Emily's lips involuntarily. God, how she wants to taste those lips of hers again. Emily is saying something but she was so busy looking at those perfect lips of hers that she has to forcefully tell herself that she has to look up or else she might be doing something that will be embarassing. Although she knows that the staring and wanting that she did was only for a brief second, but she cant help but think that Emily might have noticed and she started to blush.

"Naomikins!!!", Cook shouted across the hallway walking their way.

Naomi breath a sigh of relief thinking that she has never been ever this grateful of Cook saving her the embarassment of looking back at Emily's eyes again.

But looking sideways, if Emily did notice, Emily does not show it, so I think it's safe to assume she did not? Naomi, hopes so.

"Hi Cook!", Emily called out to Cook with a smile.

"Hi Doll face", replied Cook to which Emily scowled and said, "I'm not doll face, how many times have I told you not to call me that..", she look at Naomi and rolled her eyes.

Cook just laugh in the usual loud way that he did. "Oh come on Emily, I thought its sweet..", he grinned from ear to ear.. But then Cook looked at Naomi and then back to Emily, suddenly realizing something.. and then grinned all the more, "Hey... So you two back again?!"

Naomi started to speak but then Emily beat her to it. "Course not!" and then she laugh looking at Naomi. Naomi has no choice but to laugh as well, so she joined in though she knows it sounds strained.

"Aww Come on, you can tell Cookie.. " Cook said wiggling his eyebrow at Emily. Well thanks and perfect Cook for putting me in this awkward situation, Naomi thought.

"Well, let just say.. We have grown up so no point in bringing back what happened, right?" Emily explained and then look at Naomi looking for confirmation to which Naomi has AGAIN no choice but nod. "So just friends Cook.." Emily concluded. Everytime, Naomi swears she felt her heart being crushed and she wonder how she still can breath evenly.

But Cook have accepted Emily's explaination and looked at Naomi again, "Then you should come Naomikins. Friday night, ok? We are getting fucked up!!! Paarrrtyyy!!!" Cook shouted pounding his chest at the same time that Emily started chuckling.

"Calm down Cook, its just Monday", Freddie interrupted suddenly appearing behind Cook with Effy. Naomi suddenly became conscious because although it seems that Cook does not have a problem of her being included for their Friday night out, she is not that sure about Freddie. Naomi looked at him and smiled.  
At first, Freddie did not smile back, but instead look at Emily. Seeing that Emily is ok with everything, he returned Naomi's smile and said, "Yeah, Naomi, you should come". Naomi looked at Effy and Effy just smiled.

"Thanks Freds, I sure will come.. " To which Effy raised her eyebrows slightly and wink at Naomi only to go back to her usual i-dont-fucking-care look before Naomi can even blink an eye.

"Well we got to go and you have to go in or you will le late.." Freddie replied and then to Cook.. "You coming?"

"Yup mate.. Good to see you again Naomikins..", he winked and then he runs after Freddie and Effy.

Naomi looked back at Emily and Emily was grinning back at her.. "See, told you you dont have to worry..", and then Emily went a little bit serious and say "Sorry about grabbing you, well it was just..", and then Naomi saw that there was a hint of laughter in Emily's eyes as she was about to say something.. "Just what?", Naomi replied starting to smile as well. God she really is pathetic right now, she thought. One minute she felt crushed and then just with one smile from Emily and she feel happy again! How the hell could she survive this? But like what Effy said, she would have to try.

"Well, look behind you and look up to the number at the door." Naomi obliged and look behind her shoulders and then up, looking at the number Emily is referring to. It says, 347, she looked back at Emily confused and say, "347?"

Then Emily chuckled and shake her head.. "tsk tsk tsk.. What happened to you? Bump your head or something? 3-4-7.. number to the room for our class? Ring a bell? No wonder you walked past it.." and then with that she raised both her hands hold each of Naomi's shoulder and turned Naomi around and then starts to push her slightly towards class still chuckling. "Come on zombie and here I was thinking that I am the one deprive of sleep"

Second contact for the day! Yey! Naomi was thinking. And although this time there is cloth in between her shoulders and Emily's hand, she still cant deny the tingle she felt at Emily's touch. So she starts to chuckle as well after mumbling "Sorry.."

Naomi swears that this class will be be her favorite from now on.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So basically previous chapter was supposed to show reaction of Emily's friends as they see Naomi and Emily starts talking again. This chapter and maybe a lil bit of the next one, I want to focus on Katie. **

**By the way all mistakes here are all mine as I dont have anyone checking my work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins just this bit and pieces of my imagination. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 06**

The days moved quite fast and before Emily knew it, its already Friday morning.

On her way to school, Emily can't help but think on how Naomi always manage to catch her in school. Not that she is complaining, they are getting along well and she is actually finding herself enjoying their little chat. There is only one class that they are together and although she is sitting with JJ on that one, she can't help sometimes but feel that in a way Naomi is looking at her. Well, she can't know for a fact because she sits two rows front of Naomi but you know that feeling that someone is watching you? She gets that sometime and when she try to look back at her, Naomi is usually either looking at the teacher intently or bowed down writing on her notes.

Emily also can't help but notice the lighter Naomi. Not that all bitchy except for well that episode with Lia last Monday. And speaking of Lia, Emily groaned. Lia will be there tonight and well, Lia made her promise that they will finally be alone again for the weekend, saying that Emily is killing her for the anticipation and excitement. Hey, like my motto, I am not cruel to hot girls begging for attention eh?, thought Emily so she agreed. But honestly she wants space from this girl, because frankly Emily does not want it to go out of hand. So she swears that tonight, she just have to make it clear to Lia, before they do anything that what they have is not serious or else she will split.

Naomi on the other hand is confusing her. What the fuck does she want anyway? Is it really friendship? Because Emily find it odd. Not that she does not believe that people change, because she wants to believe she did. She does not want to go back to shy Emily before. But, this new Naomi is bugging her and not wanting to sound arrogant but Emily knew that are a few times like that Monday afternoon when they walk past their room that she saw Naomi looked at her with.. well, Emily does not want to say it, but there is no denying the want she saw on those eyes, despite immediately being erased when Cook arrived.

Emily thought that despite this new Naomi, if ever it is really true that she DID change, and Emily snorted on that thought. It still does not change the fuck that she still fucking hated Naomi everytime she remembers the reason on why she ran away during the first year of college. And here she is trying to be friends with her as if nothing happened? What the fuck is Naomi trying to play here anyway? Whatever that is, Emily vowed never to let it affect her anymore.

********************************* **

"Ems! Thanks God you arrive early.", Naomi greeted when Emily reached her locker. Only to find Naomi already standing there, apparently waiting for her.

Emily smiled confused on what the fuck Naomi means by that.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I was a stupid prick and forgotten my book yesterday. The one needed for our coursework? My mom and I were down to my grandpa's place and I forgot to bring it back to my house right after.. Can I borrow your book I need it to complete this fucking coursework.."

Emily sighed with relief. Ok she was thinking it was something more.

"Sure. You can even copy it if you want to", she smiled and pull it out from her bag to hand it to Naomi.

**  
***********************************

"Fucking Ems, I will NOT as in NOT EVER, borrow your things again", grumbled Katie while she storms her way to Emily.

Emily looked back and see her twin's red face and she frowned concerned, "Why? What happened that has to do with my things?"

"Your fucking girlfriend grab me this morning in the cubicle and forcefully kiss me!! Ewwghh... That girl not better show her face to me again or I fucking swear I will do more than the shoving she received from me this morning..", Katie answered clearly angry at what happened that her nostrils are fuming.

Emily cant help but laugh, she knows who Katie is referring to. Katie came over the other night to borrow some of Emily's wardrobe saying she wants a little change, guess it wont happen again in the future, thanks to Lia. But then Emily swallowed her laugh when she saw her sister looking at her about to bite her head off as well.

"The hell you have the nerve to laugh at me after that fucking wanker of a girl-", Katie paused and look at the person besides Emily. Although, the person's back is still facing her, Katie knows who that fucking back belongs to. Naomi and Emily was sitting at one of the benches when Katie arrived because Naomi was busy filling out her coursework.

Naomi on the other hand, felt frozen when she initially heard Katie shouting to Emily, but she knows she can't escape now and she have to start facing the biggest problem that she knows she will have in winning Emily back... Katie.

Katie, looked back at Emily and squinted at her. If earlier she was completely pissed off, this time Emily can see that Katie is now furious. Emily knows she has to act because she swears from the way Katie look that someone will be hurt in one way or the other.

"Katie.. Don't".. Emily cautiously asked her sister and slowly raised her hand and touch Katie on her shoulder. Katie looked at her still furious and Emily saw Katie starts to clench her hands on her sides. "Katie.. Please...". Emily asked her sister, practically begging for Katie to look at her eyes directly. She then start to tug on Katie's arm to pull her away from Naomi. Thank God though that Naomi has not turned around yet because frankly, Emily swears that one look at Naomi's face and Katie will completely loose it.

Katie then looked at Emily clenching her jaw and looking at the hand that is tugging her away from the person she so desperately hate. Emily finally see that her twin looked at her, tried again.. "Please Katie... Not here... Ok?"..

Emily has managed to move Katie a few feet away when Katie looked back and paused and well Emily does not want to drag her sister so she stopped tugging as there is no use because Katie is now adamant to stop Emily from pulling her away from Naomi.

"What.. the.. fuck.. are you doing... talking.. to my sister..", Katie spoke through clench teeth with such venom that people near us starts looking. Emily, silently prayed, for the love of God, please let her be calm.

Naomi took a deep breath and slowly turned around. She is not actually afraid of Katie or anyone for that matter. She is not afraid as well if a fight will happen. But this time, its different. She is afraid because Emily matters and if she act on this wrong, Katie is Emily's twin sister and Emily will surely be on Katie's side and Naomi knows Katie has every right to be angry at her. Hell, Naomi is even angry at herself as well so she understands what Katie feels and she is willing to accept it.

"Katie..", Naomi breath putting in as much cautiousness as she can on her voice.

"You're not... fucking.. answering.. my question!", Katie replied much louder now.

"Katie!", hissed Emily. "Hold it ok? Fuck sake there are people looking, do you want to make a scene?" But Katie turned her attention back to Naomi, glaring. Not only when someone started chanting "fight" did Katie starts to look around. Well, Katie is Katie, so although she loves attention she does not want this type of attention. So Emily saw Katie tried to breath in long and slowly drag her breath out. She then looked back at Emily and whispered looking at Emily's hand on her arms, "Let me fucking go.. I just need to have this bitch know what is on my fucking mind.."

"Dont do anything stupid Katie.. Please?", Emily hesitated. She saw Katie's face starts to fight back an argument but then stopped and she swallowed again looking at the people around. "I won't. So let go.. now"..

Emily really have no choice but to let go and trust that nothing will indeed happen. Katie then moved slowly back towards Naomi and when she is already a foot of her, Katie stopped and started to raise her hand and pointed straight at Naomi's face. Her fingers pointing so close to Naomi's face that at first Emily was scared that she will slapped Naomi or something.

"You have no right.. NO RIGHT.. to talk to my sister. Do you understand that bitch?", Katie gritted through clench teeth. "If you ever,,.. EVER.. hurt her again.. I swear I will fucking strangle you.. You.. You dont even have a slight idea of what she has been through.. Do you know that?!! Do you want ME to tell you, huh?!".

Emily panic.. She does not want to let Naomi know what happened to her after she went away. Nobody needs to know that, only JJ and her family knows. All everybody needs to know is that now she is practically ok and changed for the better. So she practically jumped as she walked fast towards Katie and interupted her before Katie can say anything that will ruin the new Emily that she has successfully put up.

"Katie..", she warned. "Katie come on.. That is enough, ok?" and then forcefully hold Katie's arm tightly and tug her away again, this time adding much more force.

Katie let Emily pull her this time, but only after telling Naomi, "I am not through with you, bitch!" And then Katie turned and stormed out of the hallway with Emily still holding her arm but not anymore pulling her. And Naomi heared Katie say, "And you, Ems, we have to talk!".

They continued to walk until they reach the outside campus grounds and away from Naomi's sight.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think this chapter is shorter than the rest. I am hoping to make up with the next if I can. So this chapter is like a continuation of Katie's concern as a sister and more revelation on what happened to Emily.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, wish I do though. And all mistakes in this story is completely mine no time to reread, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 07**

Naomi's thoughts was in complete mess. What the hell does Katie mean of what Emily has gone through after she went away? Naomi starts to worry. Did she hurt Emily in more ways that one? Naomi can feel her heart beating so fast, afraid of what could she possibly have done worse? I mean, she knows she have hurt her, but the way Katie said it, it seems that it was more than that. Is there? Fuck, she needs to know. So Naomi quickly grabbed her things and shove her's and Emily's workbook that she borrowed this morning to her bag and hurriedly stood up. She does not know if what she is doing is right, but she's desperate to know.

**  
*********************************

Katie and Emily has been walking for about some time now and when they arrived at a deserted area of the parking lot at the back of the school Katie suddenly turn around to face her sister.

"What the fuck are you trying to do with yourself Ems?! Are you fucking out of your mind again? Talking with HER???", shouted Katie, slightly surprising Emily. Emily started to speak but Katie is not yet finished. "I asked and begged you to come back because we missed you. Mom and Dad was worried. I was worried. But I know you need it so I waited. And then you fucking come back only to go back with her again? Are you honestly trying to tell me that ALL those work you did was all for nothing? And that just one look at that bitch got you going back to step 1?".

Emily looked at Katie and she knows that Katie is just concern at her. She appreciate it but Katie needs to know that there is nothing to worry about.

"Katie, there is nothing to worry about, ok? I am strong now, I can handle this ok? Trust me.. "

"Trust you? Emily, you are walking on thin ice here! How will I know that with this little chat from here and there will not make you blind again?"

"It wont! I dont fucking love her anymore, ok?! I wont let her or anyone for that matter hurt me again like that.. I have practically fucking swore it to my self. But avoiding her is not the solution Katie.. Avoiding her is just like avoiding facing one's problems.", Emily calm down and look at her sister.

"Katie.. one thing I have learned from therapy.. Is never to run away from problem's ok? I know you're just scared that I might breakdown again.. "Emily paused seeing that Katie trembled after what she has said. It all dawn to Emily that this is the first time that they have discussed about her therapy and breakdown after she get back. She never realized how this affected her sister but now she saw that it was terrible for Katie as it was terrible for her and Emily started to hug her as she saw Katie tears starts to fall.

Emily was on therapy the whole summer before second year of college and the early part of it which is where she met JJ, and though she recovered fast which practically gave her the confidence she has through out the remaining second year this was not really discussed at home after she came back to Bristol and decided to continue University here instead.

"I was so fucking scared Ems. I never seen you that vulnerable before. You practically have to take pills for you to calm down. And I was also blaming myself because I knew that my not wanting to accept what you are is adding to your pain. Mom and Dad knows it also. We all talked to the therapist you know.. ".. Emily continued to sooth her sister rubbing her hands at Katie's back slowly. Waiting for Katie to speak out her other thoughts, if there is more.

When Katie seems to not want to speak any further. Emily cleared her throat.

"Katie.. It was just a moment of weakness on my side ok? I guess I really just took it hard. I have been in love with her even years before college and thinking that she finally noticed me was.. well.. overwhelming I guess.. I did everything to make it stay that way. But I knew, that there is something wrong somehow.. I was just not wanting to accept it because I was completely in love with her..". Emily noticed that Katie has stopped sobbing and though she continued to hold her sister. Emily know that this part of the story has never been told. Katie slowly faced her, wiping her eyes that are now full of tears and Emily helping her do it, smiling sadly.

"I can now talk to her.. Be around her.. Because I am over it ok? Avoiding her just means that I am still not strong. I need to be around her to convince myself that I have finally let go of that stupid past.. So please trust me on this ok?", Emily asked looking directly at her twin sister's face and smiling.

Katie looked at her intently and then slowly nod. "I trust you.. I'm sorry about the near revelation I shouted at Naomi's face. I know she does not need to know.." Emily nodded. "I was just so angry that I want to slap in her face how horrible what she did to you that she managed to break you.."

"She did not ok? I am still here and stronger than before. Besides, what happened gave way for me to be accepted by my family right? You, dad and mom..That's whats important. That is the one that made me strong, knowing that no matter what you guys will always be there for me. ", Emily shrugged. "So something good came out of it.. ", and Emily smiled to which Katie smiled back.

"So you are ok now right?", Emily asked letting go of her sister now. "I need you to promise me that you are ok with it now". Katie looked at her sister suddenly suspicious again.. "Why?"

Emily smiled sheepishly and scratch her head for a bit.. "Well, she is kind of invited for.. you know.. tonight."

Katie's eyes widened and she starts to open up her mouth about to say something. But Emily beat her to it, "Katie... Trust me, remember?". Katie pursed her lips and then replied.. "Ok fine.."

"Promise me to not do anything to physically hurt her"

"What?!" Katie asked incredously.

"Katie, just promise.. For me.."

"Fuck! Fine, I promise! But only if she is nice to you, one wrong touch and i'll kick her face, got it?"

Emily grinned. "Got It. Thanks."

**  
*************************************

Naomi, can't take it anymore. She has tears running down her face ruining the make-up that she carefully prepared for Emily this morning just the way as what she remembered Emily like. She tried to follow Emily and Katie and when she heard shouting that sounds like Emily.. She started to walk fast in the direction where the sound came and hid behind one of the cars in the parking lot.

_"...avoiding her is not the solution Katie.. Avoiding her is just like avoiding facing one's problems.",_ she heard Emily say. And Naomi felt her heart clench at the sadness she heard on Emily's voice. But Naomi was not prepared on the words that came out of Emily's mouth after that..

_"Katie.. one thing I have learned from therapy.. Is never to run away from problem's ok? I know you're just scared that I might breakdown again.. "_

Naomi practically stopped breathing.. Breakdown? Did she hear it right? She shakily put her hands up to her mouth as she gasped. Naomi felt her tears threatened to fall at the same time that she heard Katie started to sob. My God, did I hurt her that much?

She continued to listen, hearing the pain in Katie's voice when Katie was remembering what happened. About them talking to a therapist. But when, Emily said those last few words after Katie stopped crying Naomi can't take it anymore. She did not wait to hear more. She ran. Ran back to her home. She so desperately want to bury herself in her bed right now because she is fucking hating herself all the more.. She can't and won't forget those last words she heard from Emily.. Like a chanting in her head.

_"I knew, that there is something wrong somehow..."_

_"I was just not wanting to accept it because I was completely in love with her.."_

_"...I was completely in love with her.."_

Naomi reached her home but then slumped herself at the door completely drained of the running and crying that she did. She raised her one hand up and covered half of her face as she continued to sob all the more. "I am so sorry.. ", she whispered while her shoulders starts to shake. Her tears now in full flow. Guilt overwhelming. "I am so sorry... ", she raised her face for a minute because she seems to not be able to breathe and took a deep breathe only for both her hands to cover her face completely now.. "Oh God,... I swear I didn't mean to.."

Naomi thinks that if only she has not been a fucking coward..

If only she been strong enough.

If only she has sorted her feelings first.

If only she has accepted that she indeed needed someone.

So many if only's but it's all too late now because she has completely fucked up Emily's life. The one person that she has completely fallin in love with and has love her back as well even with all the shit around her.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am quite tired actually so again I am not able to recheck what I have written. So all mistakes again my own.  
Thank's very much by the way for all those who constantly give reviews, I really really appreciate them. You never fail to make me smile despite this my first time ever to write a story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, wish I do cause I am missing them already.**

* * *

**Chapter 08  
**

It's already past an hour since Naomi and Emily are supposed to be meeting at the bar. And Emily has been looking at her watch for almost half an hour now but Naomi is still not around.

Lia is starting to piss her off though as Emily constantly slip from her and go looking for Katie, which she constantly hopes is free everytime she needs her. Lia is practically scared of Katie now, well for a fact that Katie now knows of the secret she was supposed to NOT anybody else know.

Emily is quite worried about Naomi especially after that afternoon. She tried looking for her in the campus but it seems that either Naomi is avoiding her or went home early. Emily does not know though on why she is concern with Naomi's feelings, she should be happy that Naomi is avoiding her right? If she really is. But, in a way, she does not want it to be like this. She was actually warming up to the thought that they can actually be friends. Naomi can really be fun if Emily puts aside the memories of her on that horrible day. Though it does not change the fact that Emily is now careful of not having to care that much and does not actually really trust Naomi anymore.

After another half an hour, Emily sigh in defeat and pulled out her handphone from her pocket. She moves out from the bar and went at the back alley where there is lesser noise and started dialing Naomi's number.

*******************************  
**

Naomi lazily reach out her hand across her sidetable and pick up her phone. She peaked at the Name flashing on her mobile screen and saw the one name that is so important to her right now but someone also that she has accepted she wont be able to get back anymore.

Her thumb hovers from the green button to pick up the call but Naomi is hesitating. She knows why Emily might be calling. For one, well, Emily has no coursework to submit to this morning because she brought it with her when she ran home. Emily text her a message about it but she was in no condition to reply afraid that Emily might come over and found out she has been crying. And for the second reason, its because, well, Emily and Naomi have agreed to meet at 8pm and its already quarter to 10.

After a few more rings, she finally gave in and answer the call.

"Emily.."

"Hey.. Where are you? I thought you will be coming tonight?"

"I'm sorry its just that, mom is not around, and I have to.. you know.. be here.", Naomi knows how lame her reason is because who the fuck will believe that?

"Where is your mom?"

"At grandpas"

"Awww come on.. Your mom wouldn't possibly asked you to watch the house right?"

Naomi knew that Emily will realize the stupidity of her excuse so she went to a deeper reason that she can think of.

"Yeah. But I am actually not feeling well Ems.. So I might pass, sorry was not able to tell you earlier..", Naomi reasoned making her voice a little bit deeper which was not difficult to do as she has been crying and sleeping for most of the afternoon.

Naomi heard Emily sighed. "If this is about Katie..", Emily started but Naomi broke her off.. "No no.. its not about her.. I am really not feeling well Ems.. that's all.." and then Naomi feigned a cough.

"Fuck, are you ok? You want me to come over?".. Emily said with such sincerity that it made Naomi's heart ache all the more. And she can't help the images that came to mind.. Her hurting Emily in the college campus again.. Emily being on pill for depression.. Emily talking to a therapist.. Emily crying.. and before Naomi knows it, she sobbed but then stopped suddenly and covered her mouth at the same time putting the mobile far from her because she knew Emily might hear.

But then when she put it to her ear again, she knows she failed because Emily heard.

"The hell Naomi.. If you are feeling that sick and your mom is not there, I'll be coming over ok? I won't accept any other answer.", and with that Emily's line was cut.

"Fuck!" Naomi said out loud. Her mom is indeed not in the house so at least one of the lie is acceptable. Still a lie because her mom is at a political rally and will be staying there overnight. But how the fuck will she be able to convince Emily that she is sick when upon touching her forehead it is nowhere near hot. Well, there can always be other sickness besides fever right?

But what scared her more is that if Emily really came over, it will just be the two of them at her house, in her room, just like before. And she shivered at the thought.

*****************************************  
**

Emily was just about to turn around and go back inside to look for Katie before she leave when suddenly she felt hands embraced her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"I missed you so much..."

"Lia... Wait, we have to--", but then Emily was cut off as Lia whirled her around and kiss her straight in the lips all the while inserting her hands inside Emily's shirt.

"I missed this..", Lia breath in between kisses.

Emily struggled to push Lia away although not that hard as she does not want to be cruel to her. "Lia, wait please.. Listen ok?"

Lia's eyes were dark but she stopped and confused ask, "Emily.. Are you trying to break up with me?", she started, scowling and then her eyes pleading, she added.  
"Please Em, dont.. I so want you.. I cant help thinking about you.. Im sorry if I want us to be a secret but if you dont want it then im fine with it now.. Tell everybody if you want, just dont leave me.." and then Lia tears started to fall on her pretty face.

Emily sigh, this is the exact thing that she has been avoiding apparently its already too late. But she has to honest to be fair to her. So as carefully as she could she wants to explain.

"Lia.. I'm so sorry..", Emily started and then tried to wipe the tears from Lia's eyes. "But its not that.. I am not trying to break up with you, because.. well.. there is no US right?" Emily softly tried to explain hoping that the softness of how she has spoken those harsh words will be enough to lessen the pain.

"Emily.."

"Lia.. you know from the start remember? I told you that I am not into relationships and you agreed because you said that you just want to try to be with a girl.. and we have both agreed on it..It was just supposed to be for fun.."

"But the way you touch me.. the way you kissed me, it must mean more..", Lia protested starting to get frustrated.

"Lia, I am all that to the girls I go out with.. It's just how I am in bed.. I am sorry but it does not mean more..". As much as how those words would hurt, Emily just need to say it for Lia to understand.

And then Emily saw Lia suddenly change her expression and turned to anger.  
"It's her right?"..

Emily's frowned. "Who her?"

"It's her, she turned you against me"

"Who? Katie?" Well Emily thought of Katie because Katie hates Lia after the incident in the loo.

"Not Katie.. that blonde you are always talking to. That Campbell", Lia spat out.

"Naomi has got nothing to do with this"

"She has everything to do with this.. Everytime she is around you turned your back on me.."

Despite wanting to be nice, Emily cant help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of what Lia is trying to say. Lia looked hurt all the more and Emily stopped.. "Lia, there is nothing between me and Naomi, ok? She is just a friend that's all"

Lia looked at her for a while, searching for a sign that Emily is lying, and it seems she did not see anything because she looked down but only to mumble something.

"Yeah.. But I see that look she's giving you. She wants you Emily, I can see it in her. I can feel it..", Lia practically hissed frustrated that Emily won't believe her.

"Lia, this I tell you ok, as much as I like to believe that Naomi and I are friends, that girl, is one hell of an actress ok? You might think it looks that way, but it's not..." Emily then breath and looked at Lia, she really feels sad for her but she has been very clear from the start. Lia is a great girl and Emily knows she deserves to be loved, but it will not come from her. Emily move to try and hug Lia, but then Lia moved away from her.. "Lia, I am so sorry.." And then Lia, turned around and went back inside, leaving Emily relief but at the same time causing her mood to dampen all the more. But then, she remembered Naomi and she groaned thinking, why the fuck am I even concerned about her? And spoke out loud, "Because she is my friend.. and that is all".. She then went inside as well and looked for Katie to tell her that she has to leave.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Halloween and Family thing event so my mind was not coming up with coherent sentences for the story. :) So pardon me if this chapter seems quite.. i dunno... messy? LOL! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SKINS. Wish I do.. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 09**

Naomi's heart is beating so fast while she starts to get up from her bed and go down to open the door. Emily had rang her earlier which was supposed to say that she is already on her way and she heard the doorbell ring which means Emily is already downstairs waiting for her to open the door.

She consciously looked at herself in the mirror before she opened the door. Emily looked back at her with concern in her eyes and on her hand she is holding some bag with something in it.

"Heeyyy.. How you feeling? I bought some food, thought maybe you haven't eaten yet?", Emily whispered raising up the bag she has in her hands.

"Thanks" Naomi replied keeping in mind to keep her voice low and hoarsed because well she was supposed to be having a cough right? And supposed to be quite sick as well. She step aside to let Emily in.

"So how you feeling? Have you taken medicine?", Emily asked moving closer to Naomi to check on Naomi's complexion. Before Naomi, knew it, Emily raised her hand and touch her forehead and Naomi practically stopped breathing. Emily's hand then moved from her forehead down to her neck. And although its the back of her hand that is touching her neck, Naomi can't help the heat that flowed from Emily's smooth hand to her body making her shudder.

Emily frowned. "Are you cold?" Naomi cant still find her voice because even though Emily's hand has moved from her neck it is now holding her upper arms maybe to check if she felt cold. So Naomi just shake her head but then change her mind and started to nod finally finding her voice and said, "A little.."

"Ok then.. Are you ok if we move up to your room? That way you can rest and be covered to prevent the cold...", Emily asked because well she did not want Naomi to think that she just want to go back to that room. That room has a lot of memories of them together because that is basically the place where they can really be alone back then.

"No, I think I will be fine here.. I can just rest at the sofa..", Naomi protested because frankly being alone with Emily at night is already driving her nuts how much more if only both of them at her room. Too many memories, it will just be too difficult.

Emily looked at her intently. "Naomi.. I won't bite ok?" she smiled. "Come on, dont be such a hard head now.. I came all the way here so whether you like it or not, I need you warm and rested understand?", Emily teased, smiling at Naomi.

Warm and rested? Naomi thought. Fuck, there are a lot of things rushing through her mind right now and she does not need the bed, she already felt warm just being near Emily.

Seeing that Naomi wont budge, Emily put down the food she carried to a nearly table and holding both of Naomi's wrist she gently pulled her towards the stairs and up the landing, turn the knob to the door and pull her again to stand near the bed.

"Come on.. You lay down now.. I'll just be a minute. I'll just prepare the food I brought." and Emily went back outside Naomi's room again.

Seeing that Emily is already out, Naomi quickly scrambled to her bed and dove under her duvet, in hope that being inside her bed covers will immediately cover up the light trembling that she have everytime their skin touch.

Emily came back carefully opening the door and then bringing the food inside. "I think you should eat first.." Emily whispered looking at Naomi's back..

Naomi does not know what to say because frankly right now all her senses are awake despite keeping her eyes shut. Emily is really in her room again and in the middle of the night with only the two of them in the whole fucking house.

Emily stepped in the room more carefully, place the food in the side table besides the Naomi's bedside lamp and then moved around to Naomi's side. She crouch lower to look at Naomi's face more clearly just to check if Naomi is ok. There is no light in the room besides the lamp and the lights coming from the streets that seeps through Naomi's bedroom window casting shadows across Naomi's perfect face.

Emily just planned to check if Naomi is already asleep or whether she just not heard her come back, but seeing that Naomi looks calm and her eyes close, Emily then smiled. Naomi is really pretty if she might say so no wonder she had fallen all over for Naomi before and will again if she is not careful, Emily scold herself frowning. So she started to straighten up but then she saw that a few strands of Naomi's hair has fallen across her face. And Emily cant help but reached out and lightly brush her fingers to tuck Naomi's hair back but then Naomi suddenly opened her eyes by the contact and in Emily's haste to move her hand as fast as she could, stumbled backwards with a loud thud. Both of them startled at the sudden action.

"Ugh... Fuck!", Emily winced rubbing her bum.

Naomi immediately remove the covers and moved to Emily's side reaching her hand for Emily to hold. "Sorry... Are you ok?"

And to remove the awkwardness of the situation Emily started to chuckle and hold Naomi's hand to pull herself up. "Well besides my bum hurting I'm fine. I thought you were asleep..", she said to Naomi still chuckling while her hand is rubbing the part that got bump when she fall and her other hand still holding Naomi's.

"Sorry,,.. I was trying to. Sleep I mean.. I did not hear you come in..", Naomi lied. Because of course she heard her speak a while ago. Naomi is clearly aware that Emily is still holding her hand and the closeness of their bodies is the closest they have been since they have started Uni and she can't help but feel her heart beat all the more that if Emily just focused she might have already heard the fast "thud thud" sound of it.

Naomi felt Emily squeezed her hand softly and say, "Hey.. Are you ok? I lost you for a minute there..". Naomi creased her forehead not understanding what Emily just meant. "I said, I think your already too sleepy to eat.. And looks like I am right by the way you spaced out.. ", Emily repeated with a slight grin.

God, did I space out just thinking of her hand holding mine? Naomi thought and she ducked her face for Emily not to see the blush rising from her cheek. Emily brought this food for her and Emily is right that she has not eaten dinner yet so she answered, "No.. I'm hungry actually. ", she smiled back at Emily and squeezed Emily's hand back as well.

Emily smiled, release Naomi's hand and then walk over to the other side of the bed. Naomi missed her touch already. "Sit on the bed then and come closer here so that you can eat properly." Emily said, motioning to the side table besides her side of the bed. Naomi felt herself swallow as the suggestion creates a new wave of heat to her already messed up mind full of Emily.

Fuck, Naomi thought, this is going to be a long night.

******************************************

It's already almost 2 in the morning and Emily has been reading a book from one of Naomi's stack of books that she just grab when she heard her phone vibrate. She look at the name of the caller and see that it's Katie. She let her phone vibrate until it finished not wanting to disturb Naomi and then immediately sent Katie a message saing that she will be home in half an hour and that not to worry about her she is completely fine.

She then looked at Naomi's form which is now facing away from her and thought that it's almost half an hour since she last felt Naomi stir so she must have already fallen asleep. Emily carefully stood up and scanned Naomi's desk for a paper and pen. She scribbled a goodbye message saying that she has to go and dont want to wake her up and started picking up her things.

***************************************  
**

Naomi felt the bed move as Emily's weight shifted. Contrary to what Emily think Naomi is still fully awake. She is happy about the outcome of the night, although at first she thought it would be awkward when she moved nearer to Emily to eat and with Emily also on her bed, she was glad when Emily started telling her about the events of the night that she missed. How Cook has dared JJ to make a move on a girl Cook cant even get himself and how they laughed at him because JJ was able to. How they heard Thomas, the one who is trying to win Pandora's heart, suddenly joined the performer at the stage and declared that it was for Pandora when he finished. Emily was laughing while she was telling this and Naomi cant help but join as well. And eventhough Naomi was still fully aware of their closeness at least the tension has somehow been erased because Emily keeps having some ridiculous comments that was just so fucking funny that Naomi can't help but doubled over with laughter. Only to catch herself right after because well, she was supposed to be INDEED not feeling well. So she just always follow it with, "Emily I swear you just made my migraine doubled.." grinning.

It is almost an hour when Emily suggested she rest and so she shifted on her side of the bed, to which Emily said that if its ok for Naomi to face the other side because she might just have to read a bit just to make sure that Naomi is ok before she took off and hence will need the lamp open. Naomi willingly obliged but the care she saw in Emily's eyes again despite the low light in the room made Naomi felt guilt rushing back. There is this thought in her saying that now is the right time to tell Emily how sorry she was for what she did before.

She has been holding that thought for quite some time now, but still dont know how to start. She has been rehearsing her words in her head when she felt Emily starts to get up and probably will leave soon. She know she has to act now because there might not be another perfect time like this. So taking in a huge breathe, she turn around just in time to see Emily about to pull the door open.

"Ems..?", Naomi whispered hoping that she will have the courage to face the anger that Emily must surely still felt about her. If truth be told, Naomi would rather not talk about it anymore because everything seems to be going well already. But she knows that if she ever wants to win Emily back, she will have to start clean.

Emily looked at her. "Sorry did I wake you? I have to go, Katie is looking for me".

Naomi bit her lip and look down at her hands in her lap. Emily looked at her and creased her forehead stepping closer at the same time. "What is it?", she asked softly.

"Ems.. Can you stay? Please? For a bit?" and before Naomi can help it she felt tears starts to well up and she raise her eyes up hoping to prevent it from falling. "I.. Ems.. I am so.. so sorry.." she whispered brokenly.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the super delayed update. Been so busy at work and pub night last night. :D Just arrived home but I think I have this chapter already so delayed so I put it up.  
I am having difficulty actually on how I want this chapter to go and I just re-read it once, I dunno it seems sad, LOL, not at all my forte, but oh well unto the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own skins, not at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

_"so sorry.."_

Emily stared at Naomi for a long time. She stared as Naomi's tears starts to fall despites Naomi's attempt to brush them away. Naomi kept glancing at her and looking down at the hands on her lap and Emily knows that she is waiting for her reaction. She did not see this coming. She did not for once expected that Naomi will let others see her in tears, let alone her. She has always known Naomi to be the one who always have to be in control, the one that does not fucking care, but here she is tears streaming across her face and asking for her forgiveness?

'What the fuck is happening? Have I fallen asleep? Like is this me dreaming?' Emily cant help but think. She blinked and still Naomi is there and know for sure that she is fully awake.

But wait, she is asking forgiveness for real? Or is this her putting on another brilliant act? But if its an act, what is it supposed to accomplish? Emily does not know what to feel. She does not know what to react but the next few words from Naomi seem to decide for her.

"Ems,", Naomi started a pleading note on her voice. "I did not mean to hurt you.. I swear..", she pleaded a sob escaping her lips when she spoke the last word. "I was just so fucking scared.. I was stupid, a coward...."

'not mean to hurt you'. That triggered everything. Everything came rushing back including all the pain, the humiliation, the betrayal, all the trips to the therapist just to put her stupid head straight.. everything.

One thing she learned from theraphy is that she will have to let go of all these and start to forgive because she won't be able to move forward if she is still holding on to those negative emotions from her past. She tried to but now she knows that all she did was bury it but not really able to get rid of it.

That is why that she felt the anger the first time she saw her again. That is why she is feeling the anger starts rising up again. It's as if its something that keeps trying to crawl out from her only for her to stop it and bury it again. She made friends with Naomi because frankly she is tired. Tired of having the pain constantly poking her in the chest. Everything is finally where she would like it to be. She can now get any girl she wants, her family already accepted that she is gay, she can now walk around school without having to bow down her head. So, although at first she had thought that she will make ways to make Naomi sorry for what she did, in reality she knew she can never be that harsh person no matter how much she likes to be one.

"Save it Naomi..", Emily suddenly answered causing Naomi to lift her eyes and look at her. And although the words are kind of harsh, her voice wasnt.

Emily partly smiled sadly while shaking her head. "We both know that you knew that you will be hurting me that day. I was so in love with you then Naomi, so you can't say that you did not mean to hurt me, because loving someone so much and them doing what you did to me that day, that is so definitely gonna hurt. Hurt so bad that it can make one, well let's just say can be enough to make people run, like what i did", she chuckled a little at the last part but then continued in a serious note.

"Yes, I was still shock when I saw you again that night last week and the anger I felt was still there, but I realize there is no point in that. I mean, I guess I will never be what I am now if it did not happen right? And.. well its part of the past now.. You need not have brought it up.. It does not matter anymore."

Naomi look at Emily with relief in her eyes and she half smiled but frowned a little when she heard the last words that Emily said.

"It matters to me Em.. I want you to know.. No.. I need you to know that I am so sorry.."

"Why? Because your conscience is killing you? Look, I get it now ok.. There are people you love that dont love you in return or won't ever love you in return no matter how hard one tries. It just part of the bullshit in life, but I get it now. So ok you have hurt me and I did ran away, but as you can see I am ok now.. So no need for conscience. It's not as if something horrible happened to me.."

"You have been in therapy Ems!", Naomi pointed out harshly. Angry at how Emily seems to think that what she did was not at all terrible. Naomi knows that she should be thankful actually because Emily does not seem to care about it anymore, but knows that deep inside, she is scared. Looking at Emily and hearing what she has to say about everything seems to Naomi that Emily indeed does not care about it anymore. And it scares her because then it might mean that Emily does not and will not feel the same way as she did to Naomi back then. It scares her, because she wants her back. She needs her back.

Emily on the other hand was taken aback at what Naomi just say. How the hell did Naomi found out about the theraphy?

"What therapy?", Emily answered hoping that she heard it wrong.

"I know about it Emily.. I followed you and Katie when she confronted me. I'm sorry but the way Katie said it, seems to me that there is more to what I thought have happened and I was right."

Emily sighed and took a deep breath. "You are not supposed to know about it or anyone else Naomi"

"I know. I'm sorry I listened. You don't know how hurt it made me feel when I--"

"Naomi.." Emily interuptted. "This is exactly the reason on why no one was supposed to know about it. You dont have to feel guilty about it ok? It was all me.. If I was not that stupid enough to believe that you can actually love me back and if I was just strong enough to at least save some love for myself I would not have breakdown in the first place. I was just too weak.. and like I said its all in the past now." Emily looked at Naomi intently already tired of this conversation. She felt her handphone vibrate again and knew that Katie must be calling her again.

She saw Naomi about to protest again and beat her into it. "Naomi.. I'm tired.." Emily said pressing some of her fingers at her temple and slightly massaging it briefly closing her eyes. "Forget it ok? It's not important.."

"It's important to me Ems.."

"Ok. If its forgiveness you want, I forgive you. Really its no big deal now. Can we just, you know.. move forward and forget about it. I know I did and I was the supposed to be victim of all this right? So I say its not important and forget about all of it, ok? I really have to go now.." Emily said with finality and started to turn around towards the door. Naomi panicking quickly moved her duvet to the side and followed. Before Emily can even touch the door handle, Naomi's hand gripped her wrist stopping her and forcing her to look back. Brown eyes meets Blue.

"But It's important to ME..", Naomi repeated. Her voice low and breaking.

Emily slightly frowned confused at the sudden turn of conversation. Looking at Naomi, it seems there is more that she wants to say, so curiosity taking over she asks, "Why? Why is it so important to you? If its conscience then shouldnt you be relieved already? I said I forgiv--"

"Because I love you", Naomi interupted. Noticing that Emily was taken aback, Naomi continued before she lost her courage to say all the things she wanted to say. "I am still so in love with you Emily it hurts me so much knowing all the pain I have caused you and all those times I have wasted."

Emily blinked. "You are STILL in love with me? When did you even LOVED me in the first place?", Emily asked shocked in her voice.

"I did not know it at first ok? I have convinced myself that it was all just a game and that everything will go back to they way it is most specially that you are already gone then. But then, as days move into weeks and months I know I was just fooling myself.. It took me a while to realize, and when I did I knew I was already too late. I wanted to find you and talk to you and tell you how sorry I am and ask you to come back, but all your friends hates me. I dont know where you went. And me being me, I tried to forget. Tried to date even more but it did not work, hell I even tried going on a date with girls as well thinking that maybe that will be easier because they are girls too. But after I tried to slept with one, I knew I can't do it. I just cant stop how I feel." Naomi paused still looking at Emily which in turn getting confused more. Naomi then move her hand from holding Emily's wrist and sliding it down to Emily's hand. She took a deep breath and continue.

"After a year.. I thought I just have to deal with it.. But then here you are. You're back Ems. You just did not know how alive you made me feel when I saw you in your apartment that night... Ems..", Naomi then reach her other hand to hold both of Emily's hands now and she whispered tenderly. "I know I have hurt you bad before and you probably do not trust me anymore, but if you let me.. I will prove to you how much you mean to me.. Please give me another chance.."

Emily softened at the way Naomi is looking at her tenderly. God, how she would not give anything back then just to hear those words from Naomi. Emily cant help but study Naomi's face in the moonlight and she knows that this time Naomi is not putting on an act. The typical Naomi would not in any way ask for anything. She can feel Naomi's gripped on her hands tightened and she can't help but let her eyes flicker from Naomi's eyes to her lips. There were just too many emotions and revelations for the night that it makes Emily's head spin.

Naomi noticed how Emily looked at her lips and back and decided to push her luck. Being close to Emily and all those tensions she felt eversince Emily step into her house this evening plus all those things she just said had balled into one and she can't help it when she moved and closed the distance between them. She dipped her head and let her heart ruled out her actions.

Naomi can feel her heart beating ten folds as she move closer and closer and then she felt it. Felt Emily's lips on hers once again. Felt how her heart almost burst at tasting the familiar taste that is Emily. She knew that at first Emily's lips were not moving and yet she decided to push by hardening the kiss and was rewarded when she feel her respond. She moaned a little when she felt Emily now returning the kiss even more and she shakily let go of one of Emily's hand only to place her hand on Emily's nape wanting her more, needing her more, warmth spreading from her heart and consuming her body with just a kiss.

Emily's kiss has changed. Gone is the way Emily shyly initiated their kisses back in college. Gone is the way that Emily is tentatively kissing her before. But eventhough the kiss has changed, it still elicited the same response from her. In fact even more, much more, because if truth be told, as she felt Emily started to deepen the kiss, she just know that it is the best kiss she had ever had and its not even finished yet! Naomi lost all thoughts at this knee weakening kiss that Emily is giving her. She had lots of kisses before but she can say that Emily has indeed improve her way in this act.

She was so overwhelmed with it that it took her a while to realize that Emily has stopped. Slowly she opened her eyes and look at her confused. She still want more. Emily's lips is so addicting and so without waiting for Emily to speak she moved to let their lips meet again only to feel Emily's other hand touch her shoulder stopping her. But she want's this so bad that she felt herself moved closer for the second time and this time she felt Emily releasing her hold on her other hand and raising it. This time both of Emily's hand on her shoulders stopping her.

Naomi opened her eyes, the need evident in them as well as in her voice when she said confused, "Ems?.."

Emily looked at her solemnly and shakes her head slowly. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to kiss back. But.. ", Emily paused looking at Naomi intently. She checked her feelings if this is something she will be regretting later on but at that moment she did not feel or think about anything that will make her regret it later so taking a deep breath she said as softly as she can.

"I dont feel that same way now Naomi.." And with that Emily can see Naomi's face crush and saw the tears that starts to pool in her eyes, her lips shaking trying to hold her sob. "I'm sorry but I mean it when I said I have moved on. I just dont love you anymore. I can kiss you back now and even more without having to feel the same way about you, but I just dont want to do that to you. In a way I still care about you and I don't want to treat you the same way as how I treat girls I go out now."

Naomi took a step back she just cant take it. Emily is rejecting her? Emily does not want her anymore? Does not even want to give her a chance? After her putting down all her walls tonight and telling her all about what she feels? After Emily fucking kissing her back and making her want her more, need her more and love her more? And now it does not mean anything? She can't breathe. She does not want to cry but she is shaking as she raise her hand to her lips preventing it from trembling and preventing the sob to escape her lips.

"Is.. this your way .. of getting back at me??" Naomi asked, her voice breaking.

Emily took a tentative step towards NAomi but decided against holding her. She does want to see NAomi cry that much is true. She checked her feelings again but again she felt nothing and knew that she just have to be honest. So as softly as she can she wants to get her feelings across.

"No Naomi. Of course not. Naomi, its just that a lot has already happened and it's just reality. Sometimes we really fall out of love. I really still do care about you a lot though and it pains me seeing you hurt like this but I just have to be honest." Emily felt her phone starts vibrating again and she knew that Katie will now be completely pissed off and her knowing that she is with Naomi, well, Emily just does not want KAtie to think that something have happened between them. Looking at Naomi so broken while sitting at the edge of her bed made Emily have the urge to comfort her but she knew that it will just makes it worse and the best thing to do now is to leave.

"Naomi I have to go, ok? I still would definitely want us to be friends so please, dont ever think that this is a way of my revenge.. It's not ok? so please believe me..". Naomi's tears are now flowing and she is not looking at Emily but only down to the floor.

Naomi heard Emily sighed and then a little later the door opened. She so desperately want to look up and see Emily but she knows it will just be too much if she will see her walk out. When she heard the door closed it was when she let go of the sob that she has been holding and throwing herself to her bed face down she cried all the more, her shoulders shaking.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys.. ! Sorry for the long wait. So hectic in work the past week that I practically have to bring it home! Ewwk.. So needless to say I had some minor writer's block because of it. So, I dunno, just placed this up though because don't want you guys to think I have given up on this.. :D But warning, it might be crap. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. I love by the way the new videos posted in E4 for Skins Series 4! Cant wait! *wink***

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks have passed since the time that Naomi has confessed about everything to Emily and since then Emily has not been able to talk to Naomi yet. She tried to catch her attention the moment they started class the Monday after that weekend but apparently Naomi is keen on avoiding any type of encounter between them two. Emily understands that Naomi might still be awkward, afterall, its not as if it s typical of Naomi to say those things much more in admitting what she truly feels so Emily gave her the distance she needs.

But after two weeks of still not being able to even see her or get a glimpse from Naomi for more than a minute except for that one class they have which by the way Naomi is always late for it and before Emily can even blink an eye Naomi is already gone by the time the bell rang, Emily starts to get worried. Emily knows how hard it is sometimes to handle these kinds of situations, how much more if you are the type of person like Naomi. Besides, as much as Emily would like to deny it, she knows she kind of misses their small banters, talks and that typical funny one line sarcasm that only Naomi can pull through.

Today, Emily decided that she would have to talk to her no matter what, so that is why, even though all her classmate are already inside and that the bell has already completed its alarm she is still outside leaning against the wall near the door entrance and keeps on checking her watch.

"The heck 10 minutes and she is not yet here?!" , Emily whispered checking her watch again and tapping her knuckles at the wall she is leaning to. Emily decided another 5 minutes more and if Naomi is not yet here then maybe she should already go inside and just find another way to talk to her.

7minutes after and still no Naomi, Emily sigh and then pick up her things, but just before she opened the door, she heard someone walking in a hurry to her direction.

Emily s heart skipped a beat but only because she suddenly felt nervous about her plan that only hours before she has completely believe in.

She heard the footsteps suddenly stopped and she knew that Naomi must have already noticed her so she quickly turned around and there just as what she thought is Naomi books in hand looking at her as well.

Emily gave Naomi a tentative smile and she took a step forward but Naomi just stood there her brows meeting into a frown.

Emily makes another step and decided to start talking "Nai-" But before she even finished Naomi s name, Naomi moved around her and opened the door in one fast move.

"Fuck Nice Plan I have in there.." , Emily whispered feeling stupid. She knows that this might happen but well she was hoping that Naomi would like to talk now, after all its been more than 2 weeks since it happened. Having no choice, she just turned as well and entered the room.

* * *

Another week and still not a single chance of even Emily being able to form a complete sentence in front of Naomi. Every plan she has put up just to stall Naomi or supposedly accidentally bump into her or even tried the borrow book thing but still Naomi would just either frown at her, raise her eyebrows, roll her eyes or just plain nothing, no emotion what so ever and then just walk off as if there is nobody talking to her. There is only one other person that she knows that could help.

"Hi"

"Emily.. what brought you?" , Effy greeted quite shock with the unexpected visit from Emily.

"Sorry, is it too early?"

"It is. But.." , Effy shrugged and moved motioning Emily to come in.

Once they settled at the sofa, Emily immediately started what she planned to say. "Eff.. Have you talked to Naomi lately?"

Effy stared at Emily first for quite some time tilting her head to one side as if contemplating what she wants to say.

"Not much"

Emily took a deep breath and releasing it loudly running her fingers through her hair at the same time. "I don't know what to do. She keeps avoiding me and even you guys. And worst thing is, I know its my fault."

Effy did not respond and just look at Emily again.

"Can you make sure she is ok? That is all I came here to ask for" , Emily asked raising her eyes and looking directly into Effy's.

"Why me?"

"I know that she is closest to you.."

"You know, you don t have to be guilty about it"

Emily looked at Effy confused.

"I gather from the sudden distance that you and Naomi have that she already told you the truth"

"You know about it?"

Effy just shrug. "Is it true? How long did you know? How come-"

Effy smiled and raise her right hand to halt Emily s questions. "Whoa.. hold it there.. I don t have all the answers But this much I can say It's true.."

Emily sighed and after a long pause. "A lot has change Eff, I don't actually know if I still feel the same thing that she feels now, but I still do want to be her friend.. And I don t want seeing her wanting to be alone all the time.."

"Just let her figure it out for herself first.. It s not easy to be rejected, you should know better.." , Effy replied raising her eyebrows at the same time.

"I know.. But yes.. It's not easy.."

"And believe me the more you always try to talk to her the more sorry she will feel about herself so just stop and go back to what you were before all this mess between you two happened.." Effy said with finality sliding against the sofa to rest her back against it.

Emily just looked at Effy and smiled. "You re right.. Thanks.. And Eff I m glad I came.."

* * *

"Come on let s get trashed"

"Eff" , Naomi objects looking at Effy over what she has been reading. She retreated herself to the library during one of her in between breaks so as to avoid from clashing against Emily in hallways.

"What?"

"I told you I wont go ok?"

"Fuck sakes Naomi, its been a month ok? Get on with it"

Naomi sighed hating that fact about how Effy can always seem to know the truth.

"You had your chance and you lost it so get on with it". Naomi raised her eyes sharply at Effy, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Fuck Eff, don t you think I know that?" She hissed. But Effy did not even flinch or took notice about the sudden burst of anger in Naomi s eyes.

"Like I said either forget her or fight for it.. either way don't just put your sorry ass in here, moping with full of regrets. So see you tonight ok? 8.. My place, will go together, don t make me wait" and with that Effy stood up and walked out.

Naomi grumbled irritated that she is being forced into doing something and most of all irritated that Effy in all her stoic behaviour becomes mostly right.

* * *

It's already 7 but Naomi still seems to have no intention whatsoever in getting to that stupid party that Effy wanted both of them to attend.

She thought about what Effy said and then remembered how just this week she saw Emily flirting with some random girl at school and she felt the familiar pain in her chest everytime she remembers it.

A few minutes more and Naomi then came to a decision. Getting trashed as what Effy said looking promising by the minute. Alcohol and pills, yep that's what she needs to at least have fun for a while. She stood up and brushed her hair in front of the mirror pausing for a bit and whispered. "Fuck you Ems.. I ll show you what you just refused.."

* * *

By the time Effy and Naomi arrived the party was already in full swing. There were a lot of people in the dance floor and before Effy can go off and find the group Naomi grasp her hand and whispered loudly "Can we just go the bar first.. I am not into bumping shoulders with Emily or Katie just yet"

Effy just looked at her and the nodded, leading the way to the bar for them to order some drinks.

A few drinks and short dances later, Effy can see that Naomi is still a bit edgy, always looking around and Effy certainly knows who she is constantly scanning in the crowd. Emily has not yet arrived because if she is, Katie would now be in the dance floor swaying her ass around. Despite the twins constant banter they usually always come together.

"Come on!" , Effy shouted at Naomi dragging her back to the dance floor.

"What? I'm already tired Eff, give me a minute first, ok?"

"Take this" Effy smiled opening Naomi's palm and placing a pill on it.

"What this?" Naomi answered frowning.

"Just take it Will help you relax, ok?"

Naomi was just about to protest but then her eyes caught sight of something red and when she looked up, she saw Emily and Katie, with a girl that clings on Emily's arm. She looked back at Effy instead and she saw her raise both of her eyebrows so she scowled and then pick up the pill and swallow it.

Within minutes the drug starts to kick-in and Naomi is now enjoying every bit of it running through her veins thinking 'Fuck why did I not think of this before?'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update and thanks for all those who reviewed the last one. I actually don't know as of now on where I really want to bring this story, having a bit of a block here. But I think I have a few so just want to start first with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skins.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Fuck sakes there she goes again..", Katie grumbled walking heavily back to the bar where Emily is busy flirting with her date.

"Can you fucking stop sucking on her face first and look at me?", Katie snarled glaring at Emily's back. She is quite annoyed that Emily did not even give her a glance.

Emily gave a sigh and stop teasing her dates neck. She look at her date eyes and see that she is irritated by the interruption as well, making Emily smirk, thinking, "yup this one is mine tonight".

"Emily!"

Emily rolled her eyes and twisted around to look at her sister.

"What?!"

"Are you not even listening to what I am saying here?"

"I heard ok? And first of all, I am NOT sucking on her face", pointing at the girl who obviously looks frustrated now that the interruption looks like it will not end anytime soon. "Second, what the hell is your problem anyway? If its a guy you can't twirl around your lil fingers then just accept it, not all the time, you'll have them begging for you, you know?"

"First, I would have gotten the guy I want if she had not interrupted, TWICE!"..

"Then, there is someone better out there in flirting with guys than you, big deal, get over it"

"Don't you even want to know who I am referring to?"

"I don't need to know.. Knowing you it would be some random bloke here." Emily felt her date started kissing her neck and rubbing her hands up and down Emily's arms, turning her on all the more. "Now If you'll excuse me I am busy ok?". She turn her back to Katie and kissed her date hard.

"ugh! The girl Emily. I am talking about the girl". When Katie saw that Emily has no intentions anymore in helping her in anyway, she blurted.. "Fuck sake it's Naomi ok?! Ugh! Fine! I'll go then". Katie was about to walk away when she felt Emily's hands on her arms.

"What?!"

Katie paused and turn back to look at her sister raising one of her eyebrows at the same time.

"Katie.. who did you say?", Emily repeated looking at her sister sharply.

"Never thought that I only have to mention her name then to get your attention eh?"

"Katie.. what were saying about Naomi?", Emily asked slower scanning her eyes at the same time at the crowd near them. Emily was pretty sure that Naomi is not here, she has looked for her first when she arrived. She heard from Effy that Naomi is getting trashed more lately and she doesn't like the sound of it. She know she meant it when she said she still cares for Naomi and she can't help but be guilty that she might be one of the reasons for the girl's actions lately.

Katie smirked and then released an exasperated sigh.. "She is in there.." pointing to somewhere near the dance floor but Emily can't see sign of Naomi's peroxide blonde hair from all the people jumping around.

"And she is practically like throwing her self at men.. Ugh.. I know she is a bitch back then but never thought that she can be quite a whore.. Thought she kind of mellowed already.."

"What do you mean throw herself at men", Emily interrupted, a sudden twinge of something she can't pinpoint tugged at her chest upon hearing what Katie said.

"Well she is flirting like crazy.. Imagine all the flirt moves rolled into one and I mean down and dirty moves ok? And the thing is she look quite high on something and since you said you both are supposed to be friends, then I thought you should know, she gives girls here a bad name." Emily would have rolled her eyes at the last comment that Katie made, but her thoughts are too preoccupied with finding Naomi that she even forgot about her date not until she felt someone preventing her from walking off to the direction that Katie pointed to.

She looked back and see the flash of anger in.. Fuck, she forgot her name...

"What the fuck, are you just gonna live me here for some stupid chick?"

Emily knows that she should feel guilty leaving her just like that but felt herself getting annoyed instead at the comment that the girl made.

She cant help but squint her eyes at her when she replied.. "First, you're right that I will JUST have leave you like that.. And second? That chick.. Is not JUST a chick, she's a woman who happens to be dear to me.. Third? She is nowhere near stupid.. not even close, got it?" And then she turned around walking fast with a purpose, her heart hammering as she desperately tried looking for that blonde hair she knew so well.

"Come on Naomi.. Why are you fucking doing to yourself?", Emily whispered anxiously when after a few minutes she still was not able to get a glimpse of her. She sees Effy at the bar though and she quickly walk over, pushing through sweaty bodies that seems to be tangled in the dance floor.

Effy sees her approaching and gave her a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

"Did you see Naomi?", Emily immediately asked when she reached Effy.

She gave Emily a knowing smile before saying, "Yes.. she asked me for a few pills earlier.."

"Fuck it Eff, I thought you knew what she has been doing lately, why still give her more pills?"

"Hey Relax ok? I tried telling her but she just would not back down. And since I am not her mother, who I am to tell her otherwise.."

"I'm sorry.. It's just that.. ".. Emily shakes her head not knowing what to say.. "What did you gave her?"

"Top notch MDMA..", Effy replied with an apologetic look.

"Fuck sake.. I need to find her.. Did you see her lately?"

"Uhm.. I think I saw her a few minutes ago went out the back door with some guy? I am not sure though.."

Emily was already on her way before Effy even finishes her sentence. She roughly pushed the back door open and look both sides hoping that she is not too late. Too late for what, she does not know, but all she knows is she does not like what is happening one bit.

She was about to turn to her right when she heard someone cursing at the alley on the left side and instantly change route and half walk half jog towards the corner. Just as she was about to turn she heard a guy grunt, "Yeah babe.." and he grunted again.. "Feels gooood.."..

Emily halted her steps abruptly just before turning and pushed her back to the wall and slowly peered towards the two figures that seems to be having sex or about to from the looks of it huddled not far from the corner. She then heard the guy suddenly shouted. "Why the fuck are you crying bitch?.."

"I said Stop.." Emily knows the voice. It might sound a little broken and slurred but fuck it she knows it. Emily looked at the guy more clearly weighing her options. The guy is huge and she knows that he can easily knock her out with just a slap, but she does not have time to go back and call for reinforcements, she just have to do this alone, and hope that she can intimidate him without him having to hurt her.

The guy did not listen instead continued caressing her roughly.. "I said fucking stop for a while ok?", Naomi hissed a lil bit stronger now. Emily looked around trying to look for something to defend her just in case.

"What the fuck is your problem.. you drag me all her to fuck and then you stop"..

"I am not stopping.. I just.. Just give me a while to breath?"

"What am I? Your boyfriend? I don't need this stupid excuse bitch.." and with that he roughly pull Naomi up and hitch her legs up clearly intent on roughly taking Naomi.

"Get the fuck off her you stupid wanker!", Emily shouted so loud and fierce that it will be quite a shock knowing that the shout belongs to someone as small as her.

The guy startled drop Naomi and looked at Emily but then started to smile when he sees her. Emily continued her eyes glaring as she took a step forward. "What? You think I am scared of you?"

"No.. what I think is what a little girl like you threatening someone like me.. ALONE", the guy sneered.

"Do you think I am stupid?! I already asked one of my friend to go back and call some more people to help..", Emily spat convincingly as the guy started to look panic and immediately release his last grip on Naomi and backed up.

"I didn't do nothing to your friend that she did not suggested ok? She was the one who drag me here.. " he desperately tried to explain still looking at the corner where Emily just appeared afraid that people will be coming and with that he turned around and ran past the alley to escape.

Emily looked at Naomi and throw the steel that she was clutching before walking briskly to where Naomi still half stands, her back against the wall preventing her from fully dropping. She took hold of Naomi's arms and pull her up, brushing the few wet strands that falls on her face, she looked into Naomi's eyes and whispered.. "Despite's the obvious, are you ok?", putting in a light smile while she asked this.

Naomi turns to look Emily in the eyes before closing them shut as tears threatens to fall, she turned her head sideways in order for Emily not see her tears. And it breaks Emily's heart to see Naomi like this. She knows for a fact that the sudden urge of bravery despite the obvious danger to her, the desire to keep her safe dropping everything that she is doing just to do that, the warmth that she feels knowing that she can still put a smile into Naomi lips, all those just means that she still really cares about Naomi.

She hugged her tighter and said.. "Naomi.. please.. why are you doing this to yourself?" Only to feel Naomi stiffen by her actions or maybe on what she said. She squirmed away from Emily's arms and look at Emily angrily..

"You are asking me why?!"

Ok, Emily thought maybe she should not have asked why because she has a pretty clear idea on why

"Naomi.." Emily tentatively started, her eyes sad.

Standing up suddenly, Naomi spat, "Forget it I was just having fun ok? You shouldn't have ruined it "

"Ruined? The fuck Naomi, the guy almost raped you and you are telling me that I ruined it?! I just saved your fucking ass!" , Emily glared back suddenly irritated about the way that Naomi pushed her back and towered over her.

"So? What do you want me to do huh? Give you praise? Say bravo?" . Naomi knew that Emily is right but she is not what she need right now. Seeing her while she had made that stupid mistake just makes her feel more like a fucking loser and she wish Emily would just drop it. She saw Emily surprised at what she was saying and she knew she is on the right track. She would rather see Emily like that instead of looking at her feeling sorry and having pity.

"What the fuck is YOUR problem?!" Emily raising her voice all the more thinking 'Why Naomi is being fucking difficult on this where in fact she should be thankful to her right?'

Naomi was just about to blurt back a reply when decided to stop it because truth is she is exhausted. She shrugged her shoulder and whirled around right after saying a sarcastic "Whatever" .

Emily unbelievably gaped at Naomi s back wondering what the hell went wrong for Naomi to act like that after her helping her on the situation. But as Naomi turned from the corner and disappeared from view, it all dawn into her that Naomi is not really great in handling vulnerable situation since then and concluded that this might be her way of covering it up. She immediately felt guilty because she of all people should know that so before she knew it she was sprinting back to the club to look for her.

**  
********************

Naomi was just about to grab her things and go when she felt hands gripping one of her upper arms.

"Naomi.." Emily said her voice somehow pleading.

Naomi stilled. Not wanting to look back knowing full well that she might break in front of Emily again, a scene she did not want to repeat.

"Naomi I m sorry.. I.. I did not mean to yell.. "

Seeing that Naomi has no intention of acknowledging her apology, Emily sighed in defeat. "Naomi please? I- "

"Why do you even bother Ems?" Naomi interrupted still not looking at her.

"Because I care Naomi. A lot might have changed between us.. But I still do care.. I will always be here Naomi.. always.. please don't do this to yourself.."

Naomi closed her eyes trying to distract herself so as not for her to cry. The club has a lot of noise but surprisingly they seem to hear each other clearly. To break the tension, Naomi focused herself to what Emily just said and forced herself to chuckle lightly.

"Don't do what? Have fun? Honestly I was just having fun Emily. Just like old times.. "

Emily looked at Naomi s back. She still has not turned around to face her and she so desperately want to look into Naomi s face so that she will know if she is lying or not.

"But even then you don't let yourself get wasted and reckless like this "

"It been almost 2 years since we last seen each other Emily, what made you say that? For all you know I am even worse during my last year in college."

"Naomi please look at me?... Please? "

Naomi took a deep breath and turned. "Happy? "

Emily slightly smiled looking at Naomi s eyes. "Better "

"I was just having fun ok?" Emily search Naomi s face but Naomi quickly looked down and Emily knew that what she said is not exactly the truth but decided to drop the matter for now.

"Ok if you said so.. But please.. be careful next time ok? I wont be able to stand it if you ll get hurt"

Why the fuck does she have to care Naomi thought but decided to not blurt out what she just thought and instead rolled her eyes and said "Just like what they always say, sometimes shit happens and tonight was just one of those nights.. But yeah, I will be careful next time ok? I got to go "

"Are you sure? "

"Yeah I think I have a fucking headache "

"I can bring you home.. "

"I am not a baby Ems.. I can easily go home fine.." Naomi insisted actually not trusting herself to be alone with Emily again. So with a nod and then a wave to Effy and the rest of the guys, she picked up her things and turned around.

"Wait!"

"What?" Naomi looking back.

Emily smiled, her genuine smile that never fails to make Naomi s heart flutter.

"Friends?" Emily asked extending her hand for a hand shake.

Naomi look down at Emily s stretch hands and back at Emily's face. Will she now accept that this is what they will all become to be? Only as friends? But then looking deep into Emily ' brown eyes she sighed and raised her hand to shake Emily's and mutter a low "Yeah.. friends" , before smiling timidly at Emily and dropping her hand immediately.

"I really got to go.. Bye" and with that Naomi turned around thinking that its better friends than no Emily at all, at least for the early part until she get used to the idea of them not being "us" .


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here goes for another Chapter. Thanks again for all those supporting the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins, but misses them already. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It has been 2 months since they have shook hands and agreed to be just friends. 2 months that Naomi has been trying to forget how she feels about Emily but knows well sure that it will have to take a hell of a lot more effort for her to do just that.

She watched as Emily made a move on random girls in bars that they went out with and always have to go home with one or if not at least suck each other's faces for the whole night.

Convincing herself that she needs to be there and watch hoping that finally reality will kick in and she would wake up and found her feelings for her gone.  
But each time, it still hurts. And each time she just drowns herself in alcohol and dance with Effy and sometimes Pandora til she feels her head getting dizzy.

But other than this bar fiasco, Emily always makes time for her. She would sometimes pop at her house unexpectedly on a Saturday afternoon to drag her somewhere. They went to movies or sometimes just rent some dvds and crash on Emily's apartment. Good thing, Ian has finally gotten over his claim on Naomi, and although Emily keeps convincing him that she is not dating Naomi he still think otherwise. So Emily already gave up convincing him that she has not stolen Naomi from him.

Emily would sometimes bring popcorn or chips in one of their movie session and there was even once that Emily got so bored watching that she looked at Naomi her eyes sparkling and before Naomi knew it, she dragged them both to a karaoke bar. They were hysterical while they were choosing songs and they mostly taken over the stage, good thing they went there in the afternoon so there were not much people inside. But in reality, Naomi knew that even if the bar will be packed with people as long as she has Emily laughing besides her, then it does not matter one bit.

It also surprises Naomi that Emily and her mother has gotten quite close. There was one morning that she woke up with noises downstairs and when she went down Emily was laughing while talking animatedly with her mom. Emily brought them breakfast that morning but unfortunately for Naomi though when she asked her why she is there that early in the morning, Emily just smiled and look at her mother, to which her mother answered,

_"She came from a date.. We were just discussing about it" and then adding to Naomi's surprise her mother even winked at Emily to which Emily laughed._

_Ok, the date info thing not called for at this early in the morning, so Naomi frowned but when her mother winked, that made Naomi's jaw dropped and look at Emily her eyes asking before she even started,  
"Does she..?"_

_"Yes she does", Emily replied grinning at Gina._

_Gina looked from Emily and back to her daughter. "Is that me you both are talking about?". Gina asked her daughter still with a smile on her face while munching on her sausage mcmuffin._

_"Yep Gina.. Your daughter here is asking if you happen to know that I am gay..", Emily explained preventing a hint of laughter as she tries to be serious while looking at Naomi's mom._

_Gina turned her attention back to Naomi and grin.. "Of course dear. I have known for quite sometime now.."_

_"And you're ok with that?" Naomi asked still surprised to which Emily rolled her eyes at Gina. Gina laughed and look back at her daughter.. "Honey, there is nothing wrong with it.. What made you think that I will not be ok with someone who is gay? I believe that a person should be judge with one's personality and not one's sexual preferences. You know that.."_

_"From the looks of it.. she doesn't", Emily interrupted shaking her head and rising from her seat to walk over to the fridge and get Naomi some orange juice._

_Gina just smiled one last time to her daughter before getting up herself. "Well girls, I have to go, I have to be early today... You can rest here Emily and catch some sleep in Naomi's room if you want, I am sure Naomi won't mind, right dear? Because as far as I can remember you have stayed here overnight before."_

_Naomi almost gagged at the pancakes she is munching and look at her mom trying to check if her mom knows something about their relationship before. But it seems that if Gina indeed know she is good in hiding it._

_"Thanks Gina. Take Care..", Emily called while looking at Gina's retreating back. She then look over at Naomi and grinned, "Orange juice right?"_

_"You think she knows?" Naomi asked worriedly._

_"About?" Emily asked though she already know what Naomi is asking._

_"Well you know about our relationship before?"_

_"I think.. no.." Emily answered while putting the glass of orange juice in front of Naomi and sitting down across the table from her. "And besides there was no relationship really right? So you don t have to look guilty about it", Emily shrugged._

_Naomi can't help but think that she might have heard some hint of sarcasm in Emily's statement when she pointed out the 'no relationship' thing which again reminded her of her own stupidity._

_"Ems.. you know its not what I meant.. And I don't feel guilty.. I guess I just did not expected it.." Naomi added and to break the feeling of awkwardness as an afterthought quickly add.. "At least now I can start dating girls and bring them home without having to worry about what she will think.." and then she burst out laughing.  
Emily was just about to have another bite of her sandwich when she heard the last comment and she stopped raising her eyebrows at Naomi._

_"Girls? Yeah right.. Last time I heard you tried it with girls, had sex with one, but decided it was not worth it." Emily snorted and then finally took a big bite and look at Naomi chewing. Remembering those few words that Naomi has confessed from months ago. She gave Naomi a hint of a smile to let her know that she is just kidding._

_But then Naomi turned serious. She drop her fork and hold her hands together looking at Emily and then slowly look down._

_"Wrong.." she quietly answered and then took a deep breath before she continued.. "Last time you heard was I, willing to do everything," and Naomi look up to stare directly in Emily's eyes.. "anything.. for you.." and then she half smiled. But when Naomi sees Emily drops her grin and also turned serious, she quickly added getting up.. "Soo.. drama time over.. either let's get you to bed for you to rest and if you don t want that at least let me finish my book.. It would be taking me ages to finish that book report if you keep dragging me out of the house every weekend.. " and then she look at Emily and grin._

_When Emily just stared at her still with that serious look on her._

_Naomi rolled her eyes and place her hands on her hips.. "Hello.. you deaf or what? Move your ass now..". She reach out and take a hold of Emily's hand and then tug on it until Emily stood up now smiling._

_"So.. up you go.. and I will just take care of the dishes.."_

_"You sure? Coz I am more than willing to accept that offer. I'm kind of a bit knackered.." Emily managed to say before she yawn._

_"You brought us breakfast. It's the least I can repay you.. Now go.." and then she slap Emily playfully at her shoulder before moving past her and bringing the dishes to the sink._

That day was the first time that Emily has slept on her bed again. Naomi has followed after she finished tidying in the kitchen and saw Emily nicely tuck in between her bed cover, sleeping peacefully. She would have loved to just watch her sleep, she was just too beautiful that one can't help but look. But Naomi forced herself to look away and instead walk over to her desk and brought out the book that she needs to finish and started reading.

Today was no different. Emily is again sprawled on her bed talking non-stop about a girl she met in the bookstore while she was out looking for a book that Naomi have wanted for ages, planning on surprising Naomi with it. Naomi would have been ecstatic to find out that Emily has started looking for it as well the day she told her that she love to have the book for her collection, but then she started gushing over about a girl and Naomi wished that Emily should just have left her to look for it herself instead and then maybe there would be no 'girl at the library' chit-chat needed.

She has her back on her and is constantly rolling her eyes. This is the first time she heard Emily talk non-stop about some girl she met, well aside from the fact that most of the girls she talk to are those she met on bar and pubs, so I guess it might explain the difference, but still it does not stop Naomi from being irritated.

"Fuck Ems, if you like her then ask her out, isn't that what you are good at?"

"Who said I didn't?" and Emily burst out laughing.

"Fuck" Naomi whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So what is the big problem anyway, I'm sure she said yes." Naomi replied thinking 'please let her say no' but knowing that Emily ALWAYS ALWAYS have her ways on girls.

"She did"..

'So much for prayers', Naomi thought sighing. "Then there.. so will you just shut up and let me concentrate here? Trying to finish this for tomorrows class"

"Oh don't be such a big bore.. It's early afternoon Sunday.. There are still plenty of hours to finish that. Nerdy!" and then Emily rolled with laughter.

Naomi did not look back and instead put all her attention on what she is doing but frankly because she is quite not in the mood for jokes after the talk about that library girl. Ugh! Damn stupid book!

But then she felt soft arms suddenly encircling her waist from behind and chin resting on her exposed shoulder and she stiffen feeling her heart beat increasing.

"Oh come on.. Please? Don't get pissed, I was just kidding.", Emily whispered and cooed softly thinking that she has offended Naomi with her comment.

She tugged on Emily's hands to remove them from her waist because frankly she might not be able to breathe just being that close to her and second Emily might hear how her heart is now beating fast just from a simple friendly hug that is not even tight. But then Emily thinking Naomi is still pissed off tighten them all the more and even snuggled closer in her back that Naomi can't help but close her eyes when she felt Emily's soft chest crash against her back. "Fuck", she whispered because frankly her mind is suddenly in overdrive full of Emily and the way she kissed her, her smell, her soft lips.. Shit, Naomi thought as she felt her face getting hotter.

"Emily let go!" She harshly exhaled. She does not mean to bark but she just have to do it otherwise God Help her she might do something that she will regret later.

Emily was taken aback by the harshness of her voice and in effect has loosen her hold on Naomi which Naomi took as an opportunity to stand up from her chair and walk out of the room not glancing back because Emily might see the effect her hug made on her eyes.

* * *

After a few minutes, Naomi heard Emily's footsteps going down the stairs. She felt guilty for the way she bellowed at Emily and has been trying to think on how to make it up with her.

Then she saw Emily peek at the living room looking directly at her. "Uhm.. I think I'll go.. You know.. let you work on your paper thing? So, yeah, bye.. "

"Emily dear!" Gina greeted who has just arrived from work.

"Hi Gina!I was just leaving.."

"Leaving?" Gina look at the watch in their wall.. "It is still early.. Got some plans?"

"Well.. not really..." she smiled at Gina.

"Then you have to stay then.. We will celebrate! I got promoted!!" Gina announced cheerfully. "Come on grab your bags will eat out tonight, my treat!"

"Really? Wow! Congratulations Gina!" Emily squealed and rushed towards Gina and hug her tight.

Naomi look at everything that happened and then smiled also standing up to be able to hug her mom as well. "Congratulations Mom.." she smiled and Emily let go of Gina for Naomi to hug her as well which she did.

"Ok.. Just let me shower and change clothes and then we'll go, ok?" And then Gina went upstairs to prepare.

Emily was still looking at Gina smiling but Naomi is already looking at her wanting to apologize but does not how to start. So instead, she sigh and turn around deciding to just apologize later if she already have something good to say. She sat at the couch and flip on the tv to distract herself, but then Emily suddenly block her view as she crouch down in front of her and then took hold of both her hands on her own waiting for Naomi to look at her. Naomi felt Emily starts brushing her thumb on her hands but still can't seem to look her in the eye. And then she felt Emily release one of her hands and took hold of Naomi's chin forcing her to look directly into her eyes.

"Look at me Naomi.." Naomi look, she has no choice anyway.

" Come on.. You know very much that I always always have fun being with you.. ok? You don't even have to say a thing, just being in the same room as you already makes me happy.." Emily heartfully said smiling and then she pouted when she still did not get any reaction from Naomi. It was just too damn cute that Naomi cant help but scan her eyes on Emily's facial features and smiled as well.

And then Emily shouted, "Yes! Thought that will make you smile.." Offering Naomi a cheeky grin. Naomi rolled her eyes but still smiling, which caused Emily to laugh.. "You are one dramatic actress.." Emily blurted still laughing.. "Seriously you should be in hollywood or something.."

"Fuck off" Naomi replied jokingly.

Emily then raise herself up from the crouching position brushed her lips in Naomi's forehead and then straightened out. She picked up the tv remote and throw herself to the sofa besides Naomi.

"Now can we change the fucking channel it's so damn boring.. " And then Emily stop, looking at Naomi sideways before giggling and saying..

"Opps.. My bad again.."

Naomi looked at her confused still thinking about the soft brush of Emily's lips on her forehead. About 3 weeks ago, Naomi got sick and Emily has been there most of the time to take care of her when her mother is not around. And through the chills, Emily will hug her, kiss her forehead and let her snuggled into her until she feels asleep. She has been sick for 4 days but somehow even after she has gotten over the illness, Emily seems to develop this habit of unexpectedly kissing her forehead in one or two occasions. And even though it's merely a friendly kiss, it never fails to make Naomi flushed. And today is no different so looking at Emily's grin and twinkling eyes, she raised her eyebrows as if saying what do you mean.

"I mean.. " Emily started preventing herself from having another fit of giggles.. "I said the boring word again.. I am just worried that its your queue to start.. you know.. acting again..". Naomi scrunched her face playfully and punch Emily lightly in the arms and then Emily can t help it, she starting laughing.

Emily's laugh is so contagious that Naomi can't help but join.

Naomi knew that moments like this are the reason on why she still does want to let go of the little hope she still have that maybe, just maybe, Emily will again fall for her and this time trust her that she will not in any way would want to hurt her again. These are the moments that erases all those nights in bar with her seeing Emily with other girls, because she would then again convince herself that what she feels is not lust but she really loves Emily. Naomi knows that yeah its kind of pathetic for her to do just that, but she can't help it, no matter how hard she tried, so with that so much for moving on though.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Super late I know. Got distracted, sorry. This one is quite short and quite a filler(i guess) but I already have the next started. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins, but misses them already. But hey! It's January meaning Season 4 is just around the corner. Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Two months have passed, but whatever hope Naomi has still left for both her and Emily last 2 months has completely fly out the window the moment that Emily announced a month and a week ago that she and Cara, yes this is the girl from the bookstore she has been rambling about last time, is finally a couple.

It was actually a perfect day, they spend the whole day together, laughed at a movie they watched in a cinema and spend some time in a park goofing around eating ice cream. Only when Emily has already reached their doorstep did she dropped the bomb.

"Naomi, I have something to tell you..", Emily started hesitating but clearly excited.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Naomi saw Emily took a deep breath and she raises her eyebrows as if to say, "go on" but now she wished she didn't.

"Cara..." Emily started then paused before she explained.. "We're together now.."

And that is all it took for all hopes to go crushing down. Naomi knew that Emily is way getting serious with Cara with the way she treated her but she ignored it because Emily was still always there beside her most of the time. But them a couple, Emily in a relationship when last time she knew she despises it, was really a big blow. Emily must have fallen hard for Cara for her to change her perspectives and that means she really is now out of the picture.

* * *

Needless to say she started to drift away from Emily after that, she just can't bare the thought of having her near but her belonging to somebody else. At first, Emily tried to talk to her when she noticed the difference but Naomi constantly just shrugged her off until finally Emily gave up which she was both thankful but at the same time felt miserable of not being able to see her. Naomi told herself that it's better this way, she has fought just like what Effy said but she lost it, so she have to deal with the moving on part now and not being with Emily most of the time will surely help. Or at least that's what she kept on convincing herself.

* * *

Naomi has been under her bed covers for over an hour now trying to fall asleep but can't. She saw Emily that morning and it seems that she looks awful. She wanted to walk up to her and ask her what's wrong but she just does not have the courage yet. Maybe she and Cara just had a fight and asking Emily what's wrong might just end up for her to being hurt again so she just walk past her. She knew Emily saw her and she felt guilty of not being her friend even after seeing her like that.

But now she keeps on wondering what is wrong and because of that she can't put herself to sleep.  
Her mind was suddenly snatched from her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrates, she picked it up and check who the caller is but apparently its someone not registered. She debates on answering it but in the end she sigh and pushed the green button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Naomi?" Naomi frowned. She is familiar with this voice but she still needs to ask just to be sure.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Katie"

"Katie?" She can hear loud music at the background and it seems that Katie is somewhere in a bar or something.

"Yeah. Emily's sister in case you forgot.." She heard Katie scoffed from the other end of the line. As always, sarcasm from Katie and Naomi can't help but roll her eyes.

"Of course, how could I forgot? So why'd you call?"

She head Katie sigh before answering. "I really dont have any other choice. She won't listen. Can you please come down here and help me? I know that besides me you're the only other person she listens to, god knows why, but it's true."

Naomi does not need to know who the 'she' Katie is referring to and she starts to panic as she hoist herself up straight in bed. Katie wouldn't call her if its really not important. Even though both of them have been civil with each other there are still not really in the friends category, they just merely tolerate each other for the sake of Emily.

"Why? What's wrong? Is she ok? Where are you?"

"Calm down. I have managed to settle her down but I want her to go home and she wouldn't! I tried a lot of convincing but she really would not budge and would just like to be left alone and said something about a somebody that exactly did that to her, so who else could that be but you, so here I am calling you to get your ass here and straighten this out Campbell.." Katie hissed clearly pissed.

Naomi felt guilty but at the same time she felt glad that Emily still cares for her so she ask Katie where they are and quickly get dressed and storm out of her room.

* * *

"What the fuck took you so long?" Katie snarled as soon as Naomi reach her.

"Sorry, I was not able to find a cab that quick. Where is she? What happened?" Naomi is now scanning the crowd for Emily but there were a lot of people and smoke that it was difficult for her to see clear.

"She and Cara broke up and---" Naomi 's eyes snap back to KAtie

"What?! and you called ME? to fix this?.." She asked irritated.

"Well--"

"It should have been Cara you called not me. It was HER she was referring to not me. I can not solve this." Naomi does not know why but she got pissed off that fast. Why does everybody think that it would be that easy for her to forget Emily? Just because she made that stupid mistake before to lose her does not mean that it will be easy for her to just look all happy now that she knew that she cant get her back. As much as she love Emily, she have to love herself first, right? So she turned around ready to go, but Katie block her way.

"Katie please.. "

"Can you please stop and listen to me first yeah?"

When Naomi did not answer, Katie continued.

"They broke up like two weeks ago ok? The girl left seems like she was just confused or something like that. And I know I should not be saying this, but I do like to believe you have changed, so, yeah I called you because she has been missing you a lot. She would not admit it but I know."

Naomi look up at Katie to see if she is just playing with her and Katie must have understood her look so she continued,

"I know, I know it's hard to believe something from me. And I still hate you for doing what you did to her before, but we were all guilty of that. I am not saying that she has fallen for you again or something like that, all I am saying is she misses you so please talk to her and bring her home she is now completely wasted. And she is never like this. I'm afraid she might do something stupid."

Naomi knows that Katie is telling her the truth because Katie would not be acting that way if not. "Where is she?"

* * *

Emily was practically having sex standing in the dance floor when Naomi reach her. She dismissed the pang of jealousy she felt when she saw her kissing another random girl but instead fueled her courage to walk up to them and tap Emily on her shoulder.

Emily did not look up but instead did something that made the other girl moan, and Naomi got pissed so she grab Emily hands and yank her from their embrace, turned around and started dragging Emily.

"What the fuck!" Emily shouted at the same time that the girl she is kissing shouted "Shit"

Naomi turned, look at Emily who suddenly went stiff when she found out who grabbed her and look at the girl that is now holding on to Emily's shoulder. "Who the hell are you bitch? don't you see we are busy? Fuck off! " the girl shouted.

Naomi can't help it, her jealousy plus the fucking attitude of this girl is just too much, she moved closer her eyes squinting as she move. The girl must have noticed that Naomi is not a push over so she started to back off as well seeing that Naomi is also taller than her.

"You get the fuck out of my face or I swear you won't recognize yourself after tonight, got it?" Naomi hissed.

The girl look at Emily but Emily just stared at Naomi, still not believing that she is here standing in front of her. Knowing that she has no choice, the girl let Emily go and scampered off.

Naomi turned to Emily and started to say something but decided the dance floor is not the right place to talk so she turned around again and grip Emily's hand tighter pulling her to the back door towards the exit.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing to yourself Ems?"

"Why do you care?"

"You know I do"

"Like hell you do. I haven't seen you for ages and you tell me you care?"

Naomi sigh. She can see that Emily is pissed off and she has every reason to be. But she should know the reason right? It's not as if months is enough to just forget about her just because they already talked. She tried almost 2 years, she told her that and she told her it did not work but still she acts as if its that easy, maybe for her it was. Naomi sighed again and look down not knowing what to say.

"Ugh! If you dragged me out here just for this.. I better go back.."

"Emily wait" Naomi grab Emily's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I want a drink.." And with that Emily stormed back inside.

Naomi just stared at Emily's back for a while before she immediately made a decision.

* * *

Emily raised her eyebrows when she felt Naomi sit beside her in the bar and ordered tequilla.

"What? I want to drink too." Naomi downed the whole shot, no glass because it was quite bigger, in one gulp and then ordered another one and finished it off as well the minute it was handed to her not caring about the burn she felt in her throat. She signaled the bar tender for another one before she heard Emily talk.

"Why are you here?"

She downed her third glass first before answering. She felt her stomach churned and realized she hadn't really eaten that day because of all the thinking she did but she did not care she need fucking alcohol in her system right now.

"Katie called"

"Great."

Naomi look at Emily sideways and signaled the bar tender for another one. Naomi chose not to answer until she had her fourth finished and felt herself starts to get dizzy. Fuck, she really is not that a heavy drinker plus the fact that she hadn't eaten made the alcohol effects burn as fast.

"So is that why you are sucking face with all the bitches here because she left you?" Naomi can't help the smirk that crosses her face as she said it.

Emily paused halfway drinking her beer and stared at Naomi, eyebrows squinting.

"Just so you know those 'bitches' are fun." Gesturing with a quote with the bitches part before Emily continued. "Keeps my mind off things. And! " Emily rushed, raising her voice to interrupt Naomi seeing that she was about to talk.. "If you think it's because Cara and I broke up. You are far from it. What we have was a mistake right from the start. It was fun while it lasted. I was thinking that maybe with her I can start something new like being in a relationship again, but no, it was forced and I knew she was confused so yeah it's not about her"

"Yeah right" Naomi answered sarcastically, not believing any of what she said about Cara.

Emily rolled her eyes, downed the rest of her beer and then started to raise herself away from the bar.

"This is useless.."

Naomi did not look at Emily but instead motioned the bar tender for another one. She sipped it slowly this time and then sigh, she promised Katie to drag Emily home and she really should do it knowing that Emily was already quite staggering when she stood up a while ago.

She finished her shot and check the dance floor for a sign of red hair. But when she saw it, Emily is at it again with another girl. "Forget it.." She gave up and went back to the bar to order another glass.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I did not ask you to come here to get yourself drunk, I ask you to help me with my sister."

Naomi has already quite a few shots, so as she whirled around to face Katie, she can't help the hurt that was clearly heard in her voice despite her slur. "She is pissed off at me awrayt? How the hell can I help you with that?"

Katie was taken aback with Naomi's look. She has never seen this girl look so hurt. She always has this I dont care about the world look, well except for those few that she is with Emily. Katie wondered, if this time, she should gave her the chance. Katie's look soften as she came up with a decision.

"She is practically having sex in there I dont know if I can drag her out again.."

"No she is not ok."

"Yesh she is"

"She is sucking face with another girl but not having sex.. Come.. I will help you.." Naomi just raises her eyebrows at her.

"Hey.. I am not called a bitch if I cant be one yeah? So stop drinking k? Because I need you to back me up in clearing up Emily's head."

* * *

After Katie scaring the poor girl off and both of them dragging Emily out, which was kind of difficult eventhough she is already drunk, they have managed to prop Emily up by the wall outside the bar.

"Fucks Ems.. Open up to me if you have a problem, I'm your sister." Katie glared while shouting at Emily. Emily winced at the sound, because well now that they are outside there are no music to drown it out.

"Ugh.. I feel like I am gonna vomit.."

"Ems please?" Katie softened. Naomi let the two talk while she hold Emily up straight.

Emily look at Katie and offered her a half smile before frowning and before they knew it Emily faced the other side and started hurling the alcohol she consumed.

"Fuck sake Ems!" Katie growled because well, some splashed on her shoes. "I can't possibly drag you home like this you need to sober up or else mom's gonna kills us both!"

"I dont wanna go home.." Emily whispered and was about to slide down so Naomi hold on to her harder, grab some tissue from her bag and started wiping some from Emily's face.

"Well one of us should show up and I can't leave you like that."

"She can stay at mine" Naomi offered.

Katie look up at Naomi and then back at Emily, "Are you sure?" Still not looking at Naomi but directing her question to her.

"Yes I am"

"No I don't want to"

Emily and Naomi both replied. Naomi look at Emily and whispered "Please Ems, Katie is right. You need a place to crash. You can come to mine ok? It will be ok I promise... Please?"

Emily raised her face and let the back of her head touch the wall behind her. She shut her eyes and slowly took a deep breath. She knows that she has drunk alcohol far too much tonight and Katie is right, their mom will have a go at them once she found out. She does not know why she did this. All she knows was it hurt how Naomi just walk off by her as if she did not exist this morning. Why she was hurt of Naomi avoiding her, she does not know as well. Or maybe she knows, but she is not willing to accept. Because she promised to herself that she won't let her do this to her again. So she won't. She sigh and opened her eyes to look at Naomi.

"Ok."

"Thanks" Katie smiled at Naomi. "I'll just go inside to tell the guys we will be leaving but you both wait for me k? I will help you bring Emily at your place"

"I can walk" Emily protested.

"Damn right you can.. Don't be stupid.. Wait ok? I'll be back in a minute"

Emily closed her eyes again because frankly she is seeing double. Naomi knew that is already quite drunk as well with all the shots she did but not as wasted as Emily so she is thankful that Katie will be there to help both of them get home safe. She tries not to think too much of the fact that Emily will be staying with her tonight after not being able to see each other for weeks. Tried to but to no avail and she starts to get nervous on why she feels nervous she did not know. She just hope that it won't be that awkward between them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Uhm. Not really know how to write this chapter, never wrote something like this. LOL! So lemme know if it is at least satisfactory. haha. And I know this is quite short compared to the previous one but I think the timing to stop and continue to the next chapter is just fine. So I am off to sleep now.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins, but misses them already. But hey! It's January meaning Season 4 is just around the corner. Yay! (still looking for the novel though)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

They manage to get back to Naomi's place after a lot of struggle. They were not able to find a cab that fast so they almost walk half of it before they were able to get one.

The walk sobered Emily though which is why she has her head clearer already when they reached Naomi's place. Good thing Naomi's mom is already asleep so they've been excused to a sure loads of questioning from her.

After Katie helping Emily get into the shower, because well she smell like shit, according to Katie's words, and Emily kept arguing that she can manage on her own. Katie went out of the bathroom with hands raised, ask Naomi if she can manage from there, said a final goodbye to Emily through the door to which Emily did not answer back, rolled her eyes, pick up her things, thanked Naomi, told her that if there is anything needed to just call, and then she's gone.

Naomi went down leaving Emily at the bathroom and decided to wash herself up a bit in the kitchen sink. She pick up two glasses, filled it with water and brought it upstairs on her bedside table. Grab some of Emily's clean clothes that she left at her place during those times that Emily has her sleep overs and then she went back to the bathroom and waited outside for Emily to finish.

She heard the running water stop, a sound of metal falling into metal, and then a series of curses from Emily followed.

"Ems? Are you ok?" Naomi knocks.

"Fuck sake!!!"

Naomi knocks louder this time concern evident in her voice.

"Hey Ems.. are you ok? Open the door please?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Few minutes passed to which Naomi waits tapping her foot and hugging herself to prevent herself from knocking again. She heard the lock to the door click and then Emily peeked.

"Sorry.. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"You still have yours here.. Jesus Em what happened to your forehead?.." Naomi immediately raised her hands to open the door further as she can see a bruise quickly developing just above Emily's left eyebrow. Emily move back consciously, not really trusting herself when it comes to Naomi's touch right now and although she just finish her shower, she still can't hide the fact that because of her encounters earlier that night that she had not really got her release yet because katie was always there interrupting and then Naomi on the later part. Now she cursed herself for choosing the hot shower instead of the cold one, she groaned mentally chastising herself for her stupidity, and then hold on to the door harder preventing Naomi from coming in.

"Ems.. let me see.. What happened?" Emily shrugged.

"The shower handle slipped from my hands as I was about to put it back, no big deal. Naomi, clothes please.." She did not mean for her words to sound harsh but she really have to grip on her control here.

Naomi stop and look Emily in the eyes and then looked down. "Sorry.. I was just.. Here.. I'll wait in my room."

Emily opened her mouth to apologize as Naomi turned around but then decided against it and closed the door instead.

* * *

Few minutes passed and Emily is still looking at herself in the mirror. She already has her clothes on and finished brushing because she still taste the mix of alcohol and vomit on her mouth earlier which made her cringe. For some reason she still can't get herself to go out and went to Naomi's room.

"Fuck sake Emily, get your head together. This is Naomi.. This is not some random girl you just pick up so keep it to yourself ok?" She whispered talking to herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Just get in there. Lie down. Close your eyes. And next thing you know you are on your way back home." Emily again stared at her reflection and self consciously fix her hair a bit before stopping and made a grip on the edge of the sink instead.

"Fuck sake,. Just get on with it ok?" Taking another deep breath she opened the bathroom door and slowly walk towards Naomi's room. She again stop outside Naomi's door and thought that maybe she can just sleep at their sofa instead. She was still thinking about doing just that when the door opened and she came face to face with Naomi, startling both of them.

"Oh sorry.. I was thinking of getting some ice for that" Naomi whispered pointing to the swelling in Emily's forehead. Emily just nodded and move to the left to let Naomi through but then Naomi moved too making them closer. Great, Emily thought, now she can smell Naomi's perfume, fuck sake.

Awkward.

"Uhm.. Sorry" Naomi whispered with a strained voice. She averted her eyes to look anywhere but at the girl so close to her. Emily has never look this sexy with her hair still dripping from her recent shower. Naomi swallowed and took a deep breath, which she suddenly stop because it made her smell her own shampoo on Emily's. Fuck this alcohol on her system, it makes her mind go overdrive.

"Uhm.." Naomi started and then she moved again and then again is face to face with Emily. Emily released an awkward chuckle on their ridiculous situation. "I think, I'll just go in first k?"

Naomi half smiled and nodded backing out to let Emily through. As soon as Emily passed she rush out of her room and went directly to the bathroom. Splash herself some cold water. Realizes that splashing cold water is not enough for the overwhelming rush of heat that she felt just because of having Emily close, and decided to have a fast cold shower instead, just to help her body calm down.

* * *

Emily can feel how heavy the tension between Naomi and her and wondered if sleeping her tonight is a good idea. She scanned the room and noticed that nothing much has changed since the last time she stayed in there. She smiled when she saw the series of goofy pictures they got from a photo booth. Naomi had it tuck on her mirror. Emily sigh. Katie was right, she was walking on thin ice when she decided to be friends with Naomi. Who was she kidding convincing herself that she won't be falling for Naomi again. "Shit! What?" Emily whispered. She shook her head to get rid of her recent thoughts and convince herself that she's just attracted that's all besides everybody can see how beautiful Naomi is and who is she to convince herself otherwise right? Yes, Naomi is gorgeous and tonight she is just sexually frustrated because of the earlier interruptions that's why she is getting agitated around her. That's all, nothing else.

Maybe she should just wait for Naomi and asked her if she can borrow a blanket and stay downstairs instead.

* * *

Naomi toweled off and realizes that she forgot to bring clothes for her to change. "Great.." She showered off to cool down only to saunter back in to her room in just her towel. What would Emily think?

She remembered the swelling on Emily's forehead and decided to get some ice first.

* * *

Emily heard Naomi's bedroom door open and so she looked up only for her breath to catch as Naomi just came in with only a small towel covering her body. She swallowed hard and whatever it was she was about to say dissolved into thin air. Emily felt her pulse quicken and her mind is screaming for her to get away now. She can't help it when she felt her eyes wander from Naomi's face down to her exposed thighs. Fuck sake, why does she have to be gorgeous and damn sexy as well? Emily realized that this is the first time that she saw Naomi like this. Even when they were in college they never did get pass kissing.

Naomi notice how Emily stiffen when she came in and it also did not pass her attention when Emily started to drift her gaze down her body. She gripped the bowl full of ice harder to let the coldness of the ice reach her hands. So much for cold shower, just one look from Emily like that and the heat that she managed to wash out came back far more stronger. She can literally felt her heart quicken as she approach Emily. She focus her eyes instead to Emily's forehead to keep her mind away from any other thoughts as she approach.

Once she reach the side on her bed where Emily is sitting, Naomi took a deep breath before she place the bowl of ice on her bedside table and sit down next to her.

"Uhm.. We really should put ice on that..It's starting to turn purple."

"What?"

"The bump in your forehead? Does it hurt?"

"What bump?" Naomi frowned to which Emily suddenly realize what an idiot she might seem. Of course, the bump where she hit her head earlier. What the fuck Ems, think straight.

"Oh yeah right.. This one" Emily pointed to the slight swell right above her left eye.

"So, does it hurt?" Naomi's voice change to a concern note, which then made Emily look at her lips. Fuck sake Ems, wrong move, she thought so she immediately glance up. "No No, its fine. I even forgot I had it", she smiled, knowing full well the actual reason on why she forgot, it's right in front of her right now.

Naomi noticed when Emily look at her lips and knew that she just cant take this anymore. She also trailed her sight down to Emily's lips and when Emily smiled, she felt her control crumble and so she move her head forward, all thoughts of worries and possible consequences went out the window and replaced by just the desire to taste Emily's lips once again.

Emily saw when Naomi's eyes turned darker and started to get closer to her, they were already too close that all she was able to thought of was "Shit" before she felt Naomi's soft lips on hers and she can't help the moan that escape from her lips from the contact. Naomi gained courage from Emily's reaction and she shifted and move closer, putting more pressure on her kiss. She tentatively let her tongue grazed Emily's lips asking for permission to which Emily immediately gave.

This time it's Naomi's turn to moan because she just felt too much. How many times has she dreamed for this, to feel her, to taste her, and now its real. She felt Emily's hand reach up and slide from her shoulder to her nape, leaving goosebumps to every part of skin she touch and Naomi moaned again and move closer. Their kiss deepen. Tongues explored. Breathes combine. She felt her towel starts to give way from the frantic kissing their sharing and from her constantly pushing herself onto Emily's almost moving on top of her now. She felt Emily push back and she started to panic that Emily will once again stop only to feel Emily's other hand touch one of her thigh and shifted it making her straddle Emily.

She whimpered in protest when she felt Emily's lips leave hers only for her to groan when she felt it start to trail wet kisses down her throat.

"Ems" She moaned her name and felt Emily went back up and started nibbling on her earlobe causing her to grip on Emily harder when she felt Emily's hot breath on her ear. Emily's kisses is driving her crazy but still she want more.

Emily shifted and Naomi felt her back touch the bed as she is being slowly lowered. She then felt Emily release her, "Dont go.." Naomi cant control the pleading tone in her voice. Emily paused look at her intently. She brush a few locks of Naomi's hair that has frame her face and lightly trace her knuckles across NAomi's cheeks.

"God.. You're so beautiful" Emily whispered.

Naomi felt the start of tears in her eyes and she swallowed to prevent it from falling not wanting Emily to freak out. "Don't stop." She whispered. "Please Ems.. I want you. I want this. "

Emily softly smiled looking deep into NAomi's eyes. She then kiss the tip of Naomi's nose softly, then her left cheek, her right, her chin. Taking her time making Naomi softly close her eyes, basking on the feeling that only Emily can give. A lingering kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the left eye, and then the right, then she brush the tip of her nose with Naomi's and look straight again into Naomi's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Naomi nodded.

"I can't promise anything in the morning"

"It's ok.. Kiss me." Naomi breathe.

Emily lightly brush her lips with NAomi's teasing her making Naomi raise her head everytime she pull out. "Ems..No more teasing.." Naomi called frustrated.

Emily smirk, shifted again this time sliding her thigh between NAomi's putting pressure on NAomi's center which made NAomi's breath hitch and her eyes close and then she felt Emily kiss her again, this time full of passion and want at the same time constantly grinding her thigh into Naomi's making NAomi's head spin.

Naomi groaned when she felt Emily toss her towel to the side and felt her lips and tongue made contact with her breast making her release a whimpered "Oh god! Ems..". Naomi's back arching upwards asking for more pressure from Emily's hot tongue and lips.

Naomi never felt this good. She never felt this much want and need in her. She gave Emily everything she felt and did not hold back. This is what she has been waiting for so long. Emily is not just having sex with her, she can feel it. Emily is here making love to her there is just no other explanation on the way her hands wander all over Naomi's body burning every skin, every curve, every fold. Her first time with a girl, or with anybody for that matter has never felt like this, so much passion, heat, that no matter how close they are it seems like it is never enough. They are already skin to skin, every heated skin touch each other increasing the heat all the more. Naomi can't help every groan, whimper and moan that she made for every surprise touch, kiss and lick that Emily gave her.

Then Emily moved lower and that first exquisite touch had driven Naomi over the edge that she was not able to control screaming Emily's name making Emily stop and kiss her first knowing that the last thing they want is Naomi's mom waking up and knocking on the door. But then Emily's tongue has been replaced by her skillful fingers plus the fact that she is able to taste herself on Emily's kiss, makes Naomi moan again into Emily's mouth.

Emily had taken her time to explore Naomi's body until Naomi was already squirming under her and pleading for release. She has never seen Naomi like this. Full of abandon and completely under her mercy. Skins all flush, face contorted with pleasure, eyes dark with lust, everything. Emily take note of everything. Every whimper, every part that make her groan, nothing escaped her eyes and she knew she is screwed. There is only one thing that can explain all she felt and Emily is not ready for it just yet making her heart clench but she knows that she owe it to Naomi to finish this. And she knows that even if she wants to stop she can't. She need Naomi tonight. So even just for tonight she would give everything and not hold back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I want to say thanks for all those who have followed my story. And special reply to PremiumFantasy , wow! hehe.. Your review is one of the best I got. Thanks thanks thanks. This is actually the first story I ever wrote so it was a plus hearing reviews just like yours. Yeah I am not really good with writing so forgive me about the tenses, though I might be wrapping this story already so maybe on my next one, I will get a beta. **

**So to all, yup maybe the next chapter or the one after that will be the last chapter of this story, depends. *shrugs* So here goes, somewhat a filler, I guess, until I found out how to end this. :D**

**I actually postponed posting this chapter so see how I did from the very first somewhat 'smut' I have written. But not much feedback on it, so maybe not. LOL! Sorry... onward now...  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins, but misses them already. But hey! It's January meaning Season 4 is just around the corner. Yay! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"Emily!"

"Good God!" Emily exclaimed startled and stared at Naomi's mom before looking back up at the stairs into Naomi's room, hoping that Naomi was not disturb from her slumber from the startled shout she just did.

"Sorry dear I startled you. But hey! I haven't seen you for weeks, where have you gone?", Gina stated moving closer to Emily with a smile across her face, genuinely happy to see her and Emily felt a bit guilty of not being able to visit.

"Sorry I have been.. uhm.. quite busy with things..". Gina look at Emily with an understanding smile.

"I gather though that you and Naomi are now ok?"

Emily frowned thinking how much Naomi's mom knows.

"Dear, she is a my daughter. I know if something is bothering her. And the past few weeks that you haven't been around, well, I saw the difference." Gina sadly smiled and touch Emily's shoulder before she continued.

"She cares for you and whatever is it that you two have argued, I am sure, she is sorry." And then Gina chuckled.. "And I am pretty sure she will gonna kill me if she find out I talked to you about it", she continued still chuckling.

Emily smiled.

"I won't tell.. Uhm.. I better get going.."

"Don't you want tea?"

"I'd love to its just that.. well.. My mom will be looking for me for sure so I have to rush back." Emily smiled apologetically. She felt guilty of rushing out like this with Gina but in a way it was the truth her mom would really be looking for her now if she found out, although most of the reason is because she just cant deal facing Naomi right now.

"Ok dear.. But be sure to visit ok?" Gina smiled and then hug Emily before walking her out to the door.

As soon as Gina closed the door, Emily sigh, and started to walk home. She cant deny the fact that last night was wonderful, it was even beyond that. That was their first time and even though she had a bit of alcohol in her system, ok, maybe more than a bit, she remembers everything. Naomi loves her, she said so herself right? And she already said sorry and Emily knows that there is no way denying it now, she has fallen again for her so why is it difficult then?

Emily sigh again shaking the thoughts out of her head. Why can't she just forgive and trust her again? It would have been much easier. She continued walking on home, hoping that the walk will clear her mind, thoughts still full of Naomi.

* * *

Naomi lightly stirred as sunlight coming from her window hit her face. She felt a little tired and well.. sore, a bit.. in some places.. and then everything came back rushing to her and she felt her face starts to flush as heat rushed in her veins upon remembering the events that happened the night before.  
She can't help the smile that grazes her face as thoughts of Emily touching her and making love to her fills her mind. She reach her hand to Emily's side of the bed desperate to feel her, missing her already, only to touch cold sheets. Her smile faltered and for a minute she is afraid of opening her eyes. Afraid that what she thought is the reason for touching cold sheets will become a reality. She moved her hand farther in the bed, still hoping she is wrong when she felt something in her hands.

Slowly, her heart pounding she opened up her eyes. Emily is not there that is for sure and she swallowed the lump that she felt rising and blink her eyes to stop herself from shedding the tears she knows coming. She saw the paper in her hand and slowly lift her head and turned the paper, in it, written in rush scribble is Emily's handwriting.

"Thanks for last night"

That's all, nothing else. Thanks for what last night? For letting her stay at her place? Or for what happened between them? Either way, it does not explain why she left and it made Naomi's heart ache. She then remembered her phone and thought that maybe Emily was in a hurry or something that she just sent her a message to explain, but she was met with nothing and that's when she slump back in her bed defeated.

She replayed everything that happened and tried to think what went wrong. She can't remember anything that would have let her be prepared for Emily walking out of her. Yes, it's true that Emily said something about not being able to promise anything comes morning and she accepted it, all thoughts full of just being with Emily and wanting to show her everything that she felt and that this time she is serious, but then whatever happened after that completely erases those thoughts that when morning comes it will be different. She actually believe that between the kisses they have shared that everything will be ok now, but then now it hit her. She does not want to cry anymore but as she shifted and grab hold of the pillow besides her, hugging it, she smelled Emily's familiar scent still lingering on the covers and that's when she let go of the hurt that has been building up inside her eversince she woke up that morning. Her body shook as she let go of the sobs not caring of who will hear her.

* * *

"Naomi? Dear? Can I come in?", Gina's worried voice was heard right behind the door followed by a soft knock.

Naomi knows it has been hours since she has stopped crying, not because she has stopped but because frankly there are no more tears to shed. She felt her eyes all dried up and the pillow she is clutching all wet from her tears but still she hold on to it, blocking out everything, feeling numb. Naomi knows that any minute her mom will come in barging in her room and will see her like that but she doesn't care.

"Honey? Please?". Gina knocked again. Gina knows that she usually just opens the door and knows that its not currently lock but she felt that there is something wrong and that she would give her daughter some space if she wants her to at least open up to her for a bit.

"It's open.."

Despite Naomi's whisper, Gina heard it because her ear was pressed to the door, listening and waiting for a response. She opened the door slowly and carefully let herself in.

"Naomi, honey, dont you like something to eat? It's already late in the afternoon and you haven't had breakfast and lunch yet." Gina's soft voice made Naomi loose her grip on the pillow she is touching and slightly raise her eyes to look at her mother.

"Im not hungry"

Gina look at her daughter for a long time and saw how broken Naomi is. She wanted to move towards her and give her a hug and talk to her but knows that Naomi must not want it specially if she is still on a soft state. So she opt to give her daughter another way to show her care, she gave Naomi a soft smile move forward, reach out and kiss Naomi's forehead lightly and whispered, "Ok dear.. If you do get hungry or needed anything, anything dear, you know where to find me ok? I'll just be downstairs... I love you", kissed Naomi again and then started to get up when she felt Naomi grab her hands. She look back and stared at her daughter's face, dry tears still evident in her face.

"Can you stay?" Naomi whispered hoarsely.

Gina smiled again and move to sit on the bed beside Naomi's. "Of course dear.." She held her daughter's hand and move up and let her back touch the headrest of the bed. She felt Naomi move to her side, rest her head on her lap and hug her across her side. This is the first time that Naomi and her hug like this in a long while. And Gina knows that whatever it is bothering her daugher must have affected her too much to make her show her vulnerable side for once to her mother. Gina has a hint on who might be involve in it, afterall, there is only one person she saw that has made an impact on how her daughter views things, it was the red head she just saw earlier that morning. Gina has an idea on what is going on between the two, she might have been not the type of mother who is always all over her daughter, but she is still a mother, and there are things she knows about her daughter without her daughter having to say it out loud, or even with her daughter desperately trying to not want her to know, and sometimes even if her daughter doesn't realize it yet.

Gina knows even that time when Naomi first met Emily, that there is something about the red head that is different from all those other girls that usually comes to visit her daughter. And over those few months she had grown to be fond of Emily being around and she knows Naomi does too. She also knows that there must have been more than friendship between the two as time went by, but then suddenly Naomi avoided Emily, warned Gina not to see her, and then that was it. She saw the hurt in Emily's eyes everytime she told her that Naomi does not want to talk to her but despite Naomi's icy exterior she knows how Naomi missed her when eventually Emily stopped. And from then on, Gina saw the changed, and she understood, but she kept quiet and hope that Naomi figure things out on her own. But then, a year went by and Emily did not came back, and that is when Naomi's old ways catch up with her and she became even more bitter to everything.

But now Emily is here and the past few months she saw her daughter laugh and smile again. The kind of smile that reaches her eyes and she knows her daughter is finally happy. And for that she is thankful of Emily for bringing up the best in her daughter again. She could not ask for another person to take care of Naomi the way that she knows Emily can. But now seeing Naomi at this state, she wish she can do something to save the good between these two girls.

She continued stroking Naomi's hair and her back in soothing circles when she hear her let out a sad sigh and whispered.

"I love her mom.." Gina stilled her hand and look down to Naomi's face. Naomi shifted and look back at her mother, "I love her so fucking much.." Then Gina saw a small tear fall down from the sides of Naomi's face.

"Oh honey..." Gina felt her heart clench at the sight of her daughter in front of her. She slide down until she is lying on Naomi's side and hug her daughter closer.

"I tried.. I tried so hard to forget... I know it was my fault.. all my fucking fault.. But I have changed mom.. I did.. I've shown her I did.. " A sob escaped Naomi's lips, surprising her, because she taught that after all the tears she shed this morning there will be no more left, but now hugging her mom, she felt them well up again, so she swallowed hard.

"Shhh.." Gina soothe her, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why can't she love me back again? Why mom? Am I that difficult to love back?"

"Ohh honey... of course not.."

"I am sorry you have to find out this way, about.. you know, about how I felt towards her, of her not just being a friend.."

"I have known all along dear.." Naomi looked at her mother, brows meeting, confused.

"I am your mother and I see how you look at her and how you move when she is around."

"Are you disappointed? I mean.. with me.. falling for a girl?"

"Why would I be? You are my daughter, no matter what, ok? And no matter what, the important thing for me is to see you happy. And she makes you happy. Very happy from the way I see it.." Gina paused and move her head back to look at her daughter, a smile on her lips, stroking Naomi's hair again before she continued. "And Emily is a great girl. She is sweet, caring, funny and smart. You could have not pick a better person than her. Plus the fact that I know she truly cares for me too. She is already like a daughter to me, know that?"

Naomi just nod and duck her head again to rest it in Gina's shoulder because she knows that her mom and Emily get along very well, even more than herself and her own mother. After a few minutes of Gina just hugging her, she felt Naomi starts to drift off to sleep, and she smiled, before she rush out in a whispered note, "And I know she loves you too.. Give her time.."

And Naomi felt herself smile hearing the encouragement in her mom's words before she continued to drifting herself to sleep, eyes tired of all the crying she did. Thinking and hoping that her mom is right.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So yeah, I have decided this will be the last chapter. I will be on holiday for the last week of January and hence work has been pretty hectic on me (need to cram everything). I decided to finish it now instead of leaving it for too long.**

**I would like to say thank you so much for all those who have constantly given me their support. I might again write another one, I just dont know when.**

**  
****Disclaimer: Don't own skins, but misses them already. But hey! One more week to go right?! Yay! (still haven't read the novel, duh!)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"I am a fucking cunt... that's what I am.. leaving her like that after our first night together.." Emily cant help but think. Suddenly flashes of what happened last night creep back to her thoughts making her feel flush.. "Fuck sake", she muttered and then jump out of her bed, careful not to disturb Katie, who is still lightly snoring on her own bed.

She went downstairs and decided to get herself some tea. After a few minutes, decide to get coffee instead because of the slight headache she feels coming and after settling down, she absentmindedly stirs her coffee, blowing steam from the cup she is cradling once in a while, and thinking.

"This is all JJ's fucking fault." Emily grumbled.

Emily never thought that it would be an issue going back to her parents house about two weeks ago. Ian needs to renew the contract to the flat, however, since he is graduating he does not want to anymore. JJ convinces Emily that he has it covered and that he already know someone who would be replacing Ian's room, however, since they can't afford the flat for only both of them in it, as JJ's friend will only be joining them in like 3 months, they decided to find a smaller place. For the meantime though, JJ wants to be with his mom for a while and promises Emily they will go find another flat after a month, hence here she is back at her own place, with last night back to Naomi's bed, and her stupid feelings that she knows she cant deny, also back.

Emily let out a lil growl thinking about this realization.

"Did not hear you come in this morning.. " Emily look up startled that she spilled some of her coffee.

Katie stared at her. "Nervous much?" And then gave a nod to the direction of the coffee in Emily's hands, "You should stop drinking that then if it's making you all jumpy and shit."

She then proceeded to get a cup for her own and prepare herself some tea. She slip at the counter opposite Emily, sip a little from her tea, and stared at her sister.

"What?"

"Nothing.. So, you slept well?"

Emily just stared at Katie for a while before letting out a resigned sigh. Takes a sip of her coffee. taking her time and then carefully place the coffee back.

She felt Katie's hands touch her own and Emily look up.

"Tell me.." Katie asked softly, concern evident on her face. Emily just shook her head, and looks down back to stare at her coffee, because, well, she is actually lost for words on how to start it all.

"Ems.. You still love her don't you?"

"How can you say that?"

"Because, you are that obvious."

Emily look back up, "Am I?"

"Yes."

"Christ" Emily muttered before she tilted her head and let the palm of her right hand support it. "Are you disappointed?"

Now it's Katie who let out a sigh. Look at her tea for a while, pick it up, and before taking a sip, mutters, "I am. But it was inevitable. I know sooner or later it will boil back into this." Takes a sip. "I hate her you know? I hate her for what she's done with you. But aren't we all, like part of it? Mom, Dad, me.. So basically it's not all her, sure, she was the main reason, but we contributed."

"I just don't know though if feeling this way, still in love with her after all those years is right."

"I dont know how to say this.. And I cant believe I am willing to say this.. but.. Ems, eversince she came back and you ask me to stay out of it, I did.. But, I never did stop looking out for you, so I also made it a point to check on her when you are around or even if you are not, just to see, if she is leading you on again.. Can't help it you know.."

Emily look back at her sister, smiling. "You spied on her?"

Katie gave a short laugh at Emily's reaction. "Well.. sort of, but not really yeah?" Before raising her eyebrows, smiling and then she went serious again. "Ems, she is serious this time. She loves you."

"I know"

Katie's brows furrowed. "Then what is the problem?"

Emily finished off her coffee and spread her hands on the counter breathing in. "It's me. I'm scared." Emily look back at her sister and she felt tears starts to well up so she look away. "I don't know how to trust her anymore.", she choke before she let her emotions take over when she felt Katie's arms around her.

"I want to Katie. Believe me I want to..", Emily managed to say in betweens sobs.. "It's just.. It's fucking hard".

"Shhh.. Calm down Ems.. " Katie keeps rubbing her back, trying to sooth her as Emily let go of the emotions she has felt eversince last night happened.

"You don't have to rush into anything Ems.. If you both love each other, everything will just fall into place when you are both ready... kay?" Emily slightly nods still sniffing and after a few deep breathes, she let go of Katie, wipe the tears on her cheeks, and decided to lighten the mood by teasing her sister.

"I hope you came to earth for peace"

Katie gave Emily a confused look to which Emily continues still in a straight face. "I know you are not my sister, give up the pretense, you an alien or something? Hugging me was a little bit of a giveaway there you know, but giving an advice? That was so --" Emily was not able to finish her sentence because Katie gave her a resounding swack on the arm rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Fuck sake, I am just being a sister yeh?"

Emily let out a laugh before hugging Katie back.. "I know.. and thank you."

* * *

Emily let's the whole weekend pass by thinking on how she will approach Naomi and decided to talk to her comes Monday. However, monday classes went by and still no Naomi. She did not even attend the one class that they are in and it's not her to skip classes, so Emily feels guilty because she knows she is the reason.

She wants to send her a message to ask where she is but then she stopped herself because frankly she wants their first conversation after what happened to be them facing each other so she stopped herself and decided instead to visit Naomi's place right after class.

She feels her heart beating hard as she slowly walks the path towards Naomi's house. What will she say? Of course she would have to apoligize for leaving but would she apologize for what happened as well? Leaving, definitely yes, but for what happened? She does not want to, that was their first and it was special for her, but is it right to tell her that she is not sorry for what happened? It should be right? Because it would not have happened in the first place if Naomi did not kiss her. Fuck. And then will she tell her, she loves her? Is it right?

"Honey!" Emily startled look up and finds herself already standing in front of Naomi's house and Gina just opened that door smiling at her. Emily blink, still disoriented, because she cant remember knocking.

"Honey are you ok? I saw you walk up, so I opened the door, but you seem lost.."

Emily smile timidly. "Sorry.. I was.. Well.. uhm.. is.."

"She is upstairs." Gina interuppted smiling. "Says she is not feeling well so she did not went to class but wants to be alone for a moment so I just let her be."

"Oh." Emily said looking down.

"But Im sure, you are most welcome to visit her.. I'll just be out for a bit ok? You can manage right?" Gina said with an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure? I can come back. Its--"

"Hush now.. I know she would want to see you." Gina then shrugged into her coat, hug Emily, gave her a wink and went out the door shouting, "I won't be long."

* * *

Emily took a deep breath and knock on Naomi's door and listened but there is no answer so she decided to knock again.

"Go away.. I'm not hungry.." She heard Naomi grumbled and she felt her heart skip just by hearing her voice.

Emily felt that the door is not lock. "I have to do this" she whispered before deciding to open the door and step inside slowly. Naomi look up from where she is resting her head on the pillow, had a look of surprise in seeing Emily, before hurt overcomes her face and then turned her face to a scowl right after, before saying in a low voice, "Why are you here?"

"Nai, I came here to talk.."

"I think what you did perfectly said it all.." Naomi replied, her voice still cold and then followed by a rushed "Dont!" when she saw that Emily took a step closer to which Emily immediately stop moving.

Emily stared at her, look directly into Naomi's eyes and she saw the hurt that she caused behind the angry scowl that Naomi is trying to put up. And Emily felt her chest tighten up just seeing how broken she made Naomi look. She scanned her eyes from Naomi's hair, to her arms and down to her duvet covered legs, before returning her gaze back to her lips then her eyes.

"Go away" Naomi whispered still scowling.

Emily did not say something but instead move closer. She can't help it. She wants Naomi, then and now. She may have been hurt and she may not be that trusting yet, but she can't deny the longing that she felt everytime she thinks of her, and right now, looking at her like that, she can't stop herself from walking over and hug, kiss and comfort her.

But then Naomi suddenly move and stood up at the other side of the bed and repeated in a louder voice. "I said.. Go away.. I dont want you near me, I dont want you touching me, I don't want you --"

"I love you"

Naomi stop, her mouth halfway open into saying something and slowly she closed it. She blink and swallowed before she decide to speak again.

"What?" Naomi's voice completely a whisper that Emily have to concentrate hearing it.

"I still love you Naomi.. I'm sorry if I did not stay.. I'm really sorry.."

"Dont.. Dont say it Emily.. I dont want your pity. I can manage." Naomi replied her voice stronger, eyes angry, thinking that it might be a dream and then later she will have to wake up only for her hope to get crushed again.

"I'll say it, because I mean it. I did not stay because I thought it was the right thing, but leaving you after that is the hardest thing I ever did, do you know that? I love you Naomi, I was just.. I was just scared..I don't want to.. to give you hope that everything will be ok.. because.. I still dont know if I can trust you and I dont want to lose you but a relationship wont last if there is no trust, right?" Emily pleaded.

Naomi stared at Emily, still not believing that everything is happening.

Emily moved closer and closer until she has Naomi at arms length. Naomi still looking at her, afraid that if she closes her eyes or look away, everything will just be a dream. It was not until Emily reach up and cup her cheeks with her palm that Naomi let her eyes fluttered close leaning to Emily's touch.

"I love you Naomi.. I still fucking love you.."

And it was then that Naomi accepted that everything that is happening is true and she let her guard down and feels her own heart swell at hearing that Emily finally admitted she still loves her. She opened her eyes to look at those innocent looking brown eyes she have grown to love looking at her so softly.

"I love you" Emily repeated this time looking into Naomi's eyes deeply. "I can say it over and over again because I know I never did stop."

Naomi scanned Emily's face taking all of it in. She really do love this girl, how it may have been possible to feel this intense to someone, she does not know, but she knows how she feels. She took a deep breath, her other hand raising up to hold the hand that Emily placed on her cheek, moving it downwards to her lips and kissing Emily's palm, closing her eyes.

"Will you?" Then Naomi look back at Emily, lips still can be felt in Emily's palm as she asks... "Say it over and over again?"

Emily smiled. "I love you.. I love you.. I-" Naomi cut her off with a kiss. Soft and short before she let their foreheads touch.

"I will do everything Ems.. everything.. to make you trust me again.. I love you so much.."

Emily reach up and kiss Naomi's temple before enveloping her into an embrace. Hugging her close as if she needs to feel her heart beating for her own to beat as well.

Naomi hugs her back, clinging into her, afraid that she will slip away again if she let go before adding...

"We can take this slow Ems.. I will wait for you to trust me again.."

Emily smiled, hug Naomi tight once more, and release her, only to look back into Naomi's eyes.. "I know you will.." She kissed Naomi lightly on the lips, lingering for a short while, loving the taste of her before pulling back and smiling..

"Thank you.."

* * *

That evening Emily spent her dinner with Gina and Naomi and she has never been happier. Gina went back and after seeing Emily and Naomi giggling at something on a show their watching on TV, she let out a breath of relief that finally the two have sorted it all out. As her form of celebration, she insisted on Emily dining with them that night and her cooking the one dish that she knows by heart.

Naomi rolled her eyes and said "Mom, better be good!"

To which Gina just smiled and say, "Of course.. I am just happy Emily is here.. and will be coming back often again, I assume." winking at Emily.

To which Emily cheekily replied, "Again and again until you get tired of me.." She grins and Gina laugh giving her a big hug while she also look back at Naomi smiling to which Naomi mouth "Thank you".

"I will never get tired of you Emily. You are family.." Gives Emily one final grip and let go. "So saying that, you will have to eat what I'll cook without complains.." Before laughing again and walking straight to the kitchen.

Naomi look at her. "You dont have to you know that"

"Nah.. I'll love it.." Before leaning in close to Naomi, give her a peck on the lips and whispered.. "And I love you.."

And hearing Emily say those words again, Naomi knows that this time, it will be different, and it fills her heart with warm.

I got her back, Naomi thought.. Finally...

* * *

**THE END...**


End file.
